Ultimum Mali
by LordUnicron
Summary: It is coming...The Darkness, so dark and black and utterly evil. Light has been fading, the stars themselves are blinking out. Worlds are disappearing. Even after the defeat of Master Xehanort, Darkness is spreading and growing stronger than ever. The Heartless are appearing more and more. Not even the efforts of the Keyblade Masters can stop it. For Darkness Rises over Creation.
1. A New Threat

**Here it is. This is what the entirety of the Darkness Saga has been leading to. I really hope that you all understood the connections that I tried to make within all of them. Just so you know this is chronologically the fourth chapter of the Darkness Saga. The first three are on my profile. The chronological order is:**

**1. The Darkness Saga: One Piece**

**2. The Darkness Saga: Lamia Mystica**

**3. The Darkness Saga: Shadowed Elements**

**4. Ultimum Mali**

** I do have a sequel and a prequel planned, but they won't be posted for a while. I need to write the outlines for them, but I know how the stories are going to go, so don't worry. After those two, the Darkness Saga series will be over. I hope you all enjoy this story and review.**

** I will be the superscript (example: word****1****) thing I did in Umi no Musuko here as well, so there will be an explanation at the end of a chapter explaining something in the story.**

** I, sadly, do not own anything related to the Kingdom Hearts Series, all rights go to Disney/Square Enix. **

** I wish I did, so I could tell Nomura what I want in KH3 (for example, bring the game to the PS3 and Xbox 360, a bigger Disney influence returning to the series like Maleficent recruiting Urusla's sister and the villain from Aladdin 3 to her group, drive forms, party members that are not Pokémon rip offs i.e. Riku or Ven or Disney Characters, a better camera, better animation on all character models no matter the type of cut scene, the inclusion of other Final Fantasy characters like Ultimecia from FF8 and the main cast of the FF 13 series (and I don't care if you all hate the FF13 series, I like it.) I could say more, but you probably just want to read the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 A New Threat**

Several months have passed since the defeat of Master Xehanort. The newly named Keyblade Master Sora had fought him with all of his friends and fellow Keyblade Masters. With Xehanort gone, the Heartless seemed to have disappeared from the Realm of Light. The Worlds were safe.

Sora himself was ecstatic to finally become a Keyblade Master. After Xehanort was defeated, Yen Sid gave him the title, telling Sora that he has earned it. With the Worlds safe, Sora was relaxing on his favorite tree on the island, remembering what had happened. With his friends, they defeated Master Xehanort's True Organization XIII at the Keyblade Graveyard. The battle was the hardest Sora has ever fought.

Before the final battle, Sora freed Ventus's Heart from his own and awakened the sleeping teen. When Ven woke up, Sora lost the ability to wield the Keyblade. Despite not being able to wield the Keyblade, he went along with the others to fight Xehanort. After witnessing Xehanort nearly beat the other Keyblade Masters, Sora's will and determination to protect his friends and defend the Worlds gave his Heart the strength to summon the Keyblade again. After fighting Xehanort by himself Sora was able to beat him.

Xehanort expected Sora to kill him, and in doing so Xehanort would have had the final victory. But Sora let him live to wallow in his defeat and misery. Angered, Xehanort attacked, but the Darkness that he considered a tool turned against him and swallowed him. When Sora thought aloud that it was finally over Terra, who was recently freed from his forced fusion with Xehanort, said that he knew the old man for far too long to know that he would stay gone only for a little while.

With their home world uninhabitable Terra, Aqua and Ven were living with Master Yen Sid in the Mysterious Tower. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were able to visit them whenever they wanted thanks to Yen Sid teaching them how to open Corridors of Light to traverse the Worlds. These Corridors of Light were parallels to the Corridors of Darkness that Xehanort and Organization XIII used. They all became great friends with each other. Along with Yen Sid, they taught Sora and the others more about using the Keyblade, such as turning it into a glider**1**.

"I knew we'd find you here Sora." said the silver haired teen that was Sora's best friend. Sora's thoughts quickly disappeared.

"Hey Riku! Kairi!" said Sora. Riku and Kairi, the Princess of Heart and fellow Keyblade Master, walked up to the tree and sat around it. They watched the sunset for a while, when Sora got restless. "I'm so bored!"

"Maybe you should find a way to entertain yourself then." giggled Kairi.

"Wanna race around the island Riku?" asked Sora.

"If it entertains you, than fine." sighed Riku.

"I'll judge." said Kairi with a chuckle. Sora and Riku got into starting positions. "Ready…set…GO!"

Sora and Riku blasted across the bridge. They were neck and neck as they went to the other side of the island. While Riku went around the small tower, Sora climbed up it. Grabbing ahold of the makeshift zip line, Sora sped down into the small alcove of trees that led to the other side of the island.

"No fair Sora!" said Riku as Sora jumped on the natural formed steps in the cliff.

"You could have done it too Riku!" Sora yelled with a goofy smile.

He jumped on each step and entered to the side of the island where Kairi was. After landing in a small pool of fresh water, Sora looked up and saw Riku jumping down as well. Instantly going into a sprint, Sora dashed to the finish line. Riku soon caught up Sora and they were fighting to stay ahead of each other. They climbed to the bridge and ran towards Kairi. IT was really close, but Riku won in the end.

"Damn it!" said Sora. "I was so close."

"Ha ha ha." laughed Riku. "There's always next time Sora."

"But I would've won if you didn't have longer legs." Sora pouted.

"Don't worry Sora." said Kairi. "At least you'll get this as a prize."

Kairi kissed Sora's check and he blushed a fiery red. Riku laughed and Sora told him to shut up. When he didn't, he jumped on Riku and they wrestled playfully. Kairi couldn't stop laughing.

"If you two have this much energy, shouldn't you be training?" wondered Kairi.

"She's right Sora." said Riku as he pinned Sora to the ground. "We should spar. We don't want to show Master Yen Sid and the others how you've been slacking lately."

"Get real!" said Sora. "You know that I can kick your butt without breaking a sweat!"

"Prove it Sora." Riku said as he stood up.

He offered his hand and Sora took it to stand up. They agreed to do it near the shore as it had more room. At the beach, Sora and Riku were summoned their Keyblades. Riku's Keyblade was Way to the Dawn. The blade was a straight red bat-like wing. A dark angelic wing formed the Key's teeth. Its guard was made up of one angelic wing and one demonic wing. Its token resembled the symbol of the Heartless, but without the spiked bars crossing it.

Sora's Keyblade was something he had to work at to get. He had to find many materials and needed to get a Moogle's help and Yen Sid's & Merlin's magical assistance. Using his own Keyblade and the memory of the sword he used in his dream before Destiny Islands disappeared as a base, Sora's most powerful Keyblade in terms of raw power and magical prowess was created. He called it the Ultima Weapon. It was strongly reminiscent of the Dream Sword, wrapped in ornate gold filigree. The teeth of the blade are a golden version of the crown charm Sora wears, and the Keychain token, attached to the blade by shimmering thread, is a gilded heart. It also bears one heart just above the guard and another just next to the crown making up the teeth of the blade**2**. He crafted this Keyblade before he entered the Simulated Twilight Town for the final battle between Organization XIII in The World that Never Was.

"Are you ready Riku?" asked Sora.

"You bet." Riku nodded.

The two teenagers rushed at each other and clashed their blades. With every strike of their blades, the two of them felt a rush of energy flow through them. It was a fun sparring session. They didn't use their most advanced abilities, like Ars Arcanum or Ragnarok, but they did perform moves such as Strike Raid and Sonic Blade. Riku was naturally faster and physically stronger than Sora, but the brunette didn't have any trouble fighting his best friend. They sparred for a long while. It seemed to be getting dark faster than usual, but they took no notice to it.

"Okay you two." said Kairi as she summoned her Keyblade Destiny's Embrace**3**. "I need some practice too or Aqua will scold me."

Her Keyblade was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the Paopu Fruit token.

"Are you sure Kairi?" asked Sora. He knew she could take care of herself, but that doesn't mean he didn't want her to accidentally get hurt.

"Of course I am Sora." Kairi said. She readied herself. "Don't go easy on me."

"Well, you heard her Sora." said Riku. "A three way battle will be great practice."

"Okay then." said Sora.

The three of them battled against each other for several hours. While Sora took on the total offensive tactic, Kairi took a more defensive role while Riku used a more balanced strategy. Kairi, who Aqua personally trains, has become quite exceptional at magic, especially those that are Light-based. She usually uses spells such as Faith and Pearl, which were stronger than average as she was a Princess of Heart, and constantly used Barrier as her primary defensive spell. While the three of them were training, they felt a cold, dark wind blow around them. When it became faster and stronger, the three Keyblade Masters looked above them.

"What the-?!" they all asked aloud as they saw the dark clouds.

The clouds were black and very ominous. The wind was terrible. It gave off a feeling of dread and evil. Black lightning flashed across the sky. The trio saw a storm like this before, when their home fell to Darkness.

"No, it can't be…" said Kairi as she fell to her knees.

"Sora! Look!" yelled Riku. He pointed out to the water and Sora saw a small boat. There were waves that pounded against it. Sora could just barely make out a blonde head on the boat. Another wave hit the boat and the blonde person fall overboard.

Sora instantly ran into the water and swam to the person. Sora couldn't find whoever fell over, so he took a deep breath and dove under water. Sora looked around and saw the person. With the water in his eyes, he could tell it was a boy, but not who it was. Sora grabbed his elbow and pulled him to the surface. He then began to swim back to Riku and Kairi.

"Is he okay?" asked Kairi as Riku helped Sora pull the boy away from the water which turned black. Riku turned the boy onto his back and the trio knew who it was. "Tidus?"

"Ugh…" Tidus coughed out with salt water. "Wha- where am I?"

"You're here on the island where we used to play with each other." said Sora. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I think so…" Tidus said as he rubbed his head.

"Why were you out during this storm Tidus?" questioned Riku.

"I…I was running away from something." said Tidus.

"What was it?" Sora said worriedly. He was afraid of the answer.

"Strange black creatures with yellow eyes." said Tidus.

At that moment, two different breeds of Pureblood Heartless formed out of the Darkness. One was small and short. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this Heartless's body is completely black. This specific breed was commonly known as a Shadow.

The other Heartless had a spherical body that is pitch black and streaked with dark blue. Its glowing, yellow eyes are rather small. The inside of its mouth is blue, and the mouth itself is a jagged, toothy opening. It has three thick, black and blue tentacles with frayed, pink tips sprouting out of its body, two on its top and one on its underside. This breed was the Darkballs.

"Heartless!" yelled Riku.

"Not again!" said Sora, not wanting to see his world fall to Darkness again. "It can't be happening again!"

"AHH!" screamed Tidus out of fear. Sora, Riku, and Kairi surrounded Tidus in order to protect him. They summoned their Keyblades to fight the Heartless. "Whe- where did those swords come from?!"

The trio didn't have time to explain as the Heartless attacked. The Darkballs charged while chomping. The Shadows jumped and swiped with their claws. Riku slammed his Keyblade into them and pushed some of them away. Sora used Ars Arcanum to clear a few Heartless away. However, when it would have used to take a single strike to defeat the Heartless, was taking several. And for every Heartless he destroyed, more would appear the moment the defeated ones faded. This lasted for several minutes.

"We need to get out of here!" yelled Riku.

"We can't abandon the island!" screamed Sora. He couldn't let his World disappear again. He failed once; he didn't want to do it to happen again.

"We may have no choice Sora!" Riku screamed. The Heartless were multiplying and their attacks were getting fiercer. "We won't be able to hold them for much longer!"

"But…everyone else…" protested Sora. "Mom…Dad… Wakka and Selphie…"

"They'll come back Sora." said Kairi. Her Barrier was weakening. "Just like last time, they all will come back."

"…Okay." said Sora. He hated the idea. "Let's get to the Secret Place."

"Tidus, you need to come with us." Kairi said. He nodded and took her hand. "Faith!"

Raising her Keyblade over her head, she summoned a pillar of white Light. The pillar surrounded both her and Tidus. It then burst out, Light encompassing the intermediate area. The Heartless closest to her were instantly obliterated, but others were singed and smoking.

"There's way too many of them!" yelled Kairi. That was her most powerful spell, yet it didn't seem to do much to the overall amount of Heartless.

"I'll clear a way!" said Sora. He raised his Keyblade directly above his head. "Thundaga!"

A large lightning bolt of lightning fell from the sky and hit several Heartless. Where it landed, it exploded into a dome of electricity. Several Heartless took the attack, but didn't seem that hurt. Before the spell ended, Sora performed one more.

"Triple Plasma!" cried Sora. He shot out three spheres of electricity out of his Keyblade that plowed through the Heartless. When the three spheres hit the dome of electricity, the orbs released a flurry of lightning. This combination created a clear path to the Secret Place. "Let's go!"

Kairi dragged Tidus to the cave. Riku led the way while Sora brought up the rear. The Heartless were relentless, but the four teenagers were able to make it to the location of their World's Keyhole. When they got into the cave, Sora used Blizzaga while Riku used Freeze to seal the entrance to the Secret Place, keeping the Heartless out. For now.

"Did you two notice anything different about the Heartless?" asked Riku.

"Yea." Kairi said.

"They're stronger than ever." Sora said as he paced across the cave. "But why are they back? After we defeated Xehanort, the Heartless disappeared altogether."

"I wish I knew what was happening." said Kairi. "Master Yen Sid should have an idea, right?"

"Perhaps." said Riku. "However, he ma-"

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" demanded Tidus. The Keyblade Masters turned and remembered that they had Tidus with them. "What are those things outside?! What's with those weird swords you three have?! Who is Yen Sid?!"

"We're sorry Tidus." said Kairi. "But we thought it would be safer if you and the others didn't know about what happened."

"What happened?" demanded Tidus. "I want to know everything."

"You really want to know?" asked Riku. Tidus nodded. "Fine. Those creatures out there, they're called Heartless. They are created from the Darkness within our Hearts. They are creatures without emotions, acting out of primal instinct."

"They constantly hunt after the Hearts of Men and Worlds." Sora said as he took over the explanation. "They hunt for the Keyhole that hides each World's Heart. But they are after the Light that shines within all of us. This Light is known as Kingdom Hearts. It is a source of great power and untold wisdom. They also attack those with the Keyblade, our swords, for they are the only weapons they fear, as they are the only ones that can truly destroy them."

"What's so special about your…Keyblades?" wondered Tidus.

"They are weapons from the Realms of Light and Darkness." said Kairi. "No one truly knows how their formed, despite Sora creating his own-"

"But that required me sacrificing the Kingdom Key, my original Keyblade." interrupted Sora. "I had to hunt for many synthesis materials and it took the magical talents of two extremely powerful sorcerers to make it. So basically, it's the same Keyblade."

"Anyway," continued Kairi, "Keyblades are weapons that can harness great magical powers. They can unlock and lock anything, be it something physical, or the very Hearts of men and Worlds."

"These Heartless," Tidus started, "You fought them before?"

"Yes we did." Sora said. "We saved the universe from them, and other monsters, a few times. We've been doing so since the first time the Heartless attacked."

"They attacked before?!" yelled Tidus. The three Keyblade Masters nodded. "Why don't I remember this?!"

"That's hard to explain." said Kairi. "It's probably because when the World returned and your Hearts came back-"

Before she could finish, the ice wall broke apart. The Darkballs and the Shadows poured into the cave. Darkness itself seemed to pour into the cave and it looked as if it was eating away at the very stuff that made up their World. The ceiling of the Secret Place dissolved as the Darkness stretched across it, revealing the sky, which looked darker and more menacing. It looked like as if evil itself had a hold of their World.

Sora and Riku protected Kairi, who shielded Tidus. Sora called back to Kairi, telling her to open a Corridor of Light. She nodded while she shot a laser from her Keyblade. It opened a Corridor and she led Tidus through it. As she called for Riku and Sora, the two boys destroyed several Heartless. Riku was using Ars Solum, a technique that Terra taught him. He ferociously sliced several Heartless, leaving what appeared to be petals behind. Sora was using Wind Raid. He threw his Keyblade and it became surrounded by wind, allowing it to strike multiple Heartless.

"Come on!" yelled Kairi. "We need to go!"

Riku and Sora walked backwards to the Corridor. As Sora grabbed his Keyblade after it flew back into his hand, he gave Riku a sorrowful look. A look that told Riku that Sora felt that he failed to save the World. Riku placed his hand on Sora's shoulder to comfort him. Silently thanking him with a nod, Sora and Riku jumped through the Corridor of Light and appeared on a floating island in a sea of clouds, surrounded twilight. However, the sky was slowly becoming darker which was unnatural. The World always appeared in eternal twilight.

On the island where they were standing were several trees and shrubs. Near the back of the island was the home place of Master Yen Sid, the Mysterious Tower. The tower itself is a surrealistic, crooked, golden-brown tower. It is topped with blue cone-shaped turret roofs, decorated with moons and stars.

"Tidus?" asked Kairi. Sora and Riku looked over and saw that Tidus looked sick. He was in a stupor. His eyes were wide and his body was rigid. He didn't respond to Kairi. "Tidus, please say something."

"We need to take him to Master Yen Sid." said Riku. He put one of Tidus's arms over his shoulder, and Sora did the same. The three of them walked into Master Yen Sid's tower, not even realizing that there was Heartless forming right as the door closed.

* * *

**Here are the explanations of the superscripts are going. They will be listed in order. I hope that you all will enjoy this story. I took a long, long time planning everything out to make this my best story yet. Have a good day everyone, and please stay tuned for the next chapter and review.**

**1. This was a short version of how I believe Kingdom Hearts 3 will end, or at least should end. I always believed that after Xehanort is defeated that Terra, Aqua, and Ventus would become great friends with our three main protagonists. I also think that they would train Sora, Riku, and Kairi to teach them more about the Keyblade. Terra would be Riku's personal mentor, while Aqua would be Kairi's, and Ven would be Sora's.**

**2. Sora's Keyblade in this story will be the Kingdom Hearts 1 version of Ultima Weapon.**

**3. I absolutely despise the fact Square Enix made Kairi a Keyblade wielder; let's just leave it at that.**

** If you all like the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series by Rick Riordan, please read my Umi no Musuko story. Tell me what you think of it. Tell your friends. Come back any time. **


	2. Beginning of a Quest

**Please enjoy and review. Do the notes at the end of the chapter help any?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Beginning of a Quest**

Sora and the others entered the tower not knowing of the Heartless forming outside. They walked up the upward spiraling staircase and entered the portal. They arrived on another stair case that led them to a star shaped portal. As they entered, they were attacked by Heartless.

"They're here too?!" yelled Sora as he summoned Ultima Weapon. He and Riku gave Tidus to Kairi and attacked by three different breeds of Pureblood Heartless.

One looked exactly like regular Shadows, but much larger. They were so large that their antennae scrap across the ceiling. These were the Gigas Shadows. The another kind looked like a taller and thinner shadow. It had a fairly muscular, humanoid body. Its crooked antennae are quite long and fall back behind the Heartless. Its hands are very large, each one sporting four clawed fingers. Its feet, like those of a normal Shadow, are long and lack digits. Its body is mostly a dark brown color, and is also lined by several faint, red veins of color. This was a Novashadow.

The third kind of Heartless was one of the most powerful breed that Sora ever had to fight. It had black skin, a muscular frame, and a heart-shaped hole in its torso. They have sharp purple and blue horns that form the outline of a curled heart. They also have small blue bat-like wings on their back, gold-tipped feathered wings on their forearms, and bluish-purple fireballs under their fee. Their long tails appear scaly, and end in a sharp, crescent-shaped blade. In tier right hand was a scalloped, blue-bladed sword. These were the Invisibles.

"How are they here!?" asked Kairi. She put up and Aero spell around herself and Tidus to protect them from danger.

"They must be getting stronger somehow." said Riku as he parried an Invisible's blade. "That must be how they can appear in the Tower."

He pushed the Invisible away and stabbed it. As it faded into Darkness a Novashadow jabbed its clawed hand at him. Riku was able to roll out of the way but his arm was cut deep. Sora saw what happened and ran towards to help. He activated Blade Charge, a move that Terra taught him, and sliced apart any Heartless that got in his way.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. "Are you alright?!"

"It's just a scratch." Riku said. "Curaga!"

A giant orange-white flower appeared over Riku's head with petals and a green light surrounded him. His scratch healed and the spell rejuvenated Sora and Kairi. Sora and Riku kept destroying the Heartless while Kairi used Faith and Aero to keep them away from her and Tidus. With the Heartless constantly forming, it was getting harder and harder to move around. They were soon surrounded.

"Get down!" said a trio of familiar voices. Everyone ducked as spells went over their heads.

"Pulse Bomb!" yelled Ventus. He raised his Keyblade and created balls of energy. He then fired of the balls and they exploded when they hit any Heartless that was unfortunate to get in their path.

"Flame Salvo!" yelled Terra. He swung his Keyblade around and launched waves of small fireballs into the enemy Heartless, which burst into flame.

"Bio Barrage!" yelled Aqua. She released several blobs of sickly green poison that collided into many Heartless. In mere moments after the spell hit the Heartless writhed in pain and disappeared into Darkness.

The trio of Keyblade Masters surround Sora and the others, forming a protective circle. They stood in front of their respective students: Aqua in front of Kairi, Terra in front of Riku, and Ven in front of Sora. Sora was always impressed by their Keyblades.

Terra called his Chaos Ripper. It was a long Keyblade that appears chipped and very asymmetrical in its design. The handle is smooth and red-orange and is surrounded by a roughly rectangular guard. The guard is predominantly black, though it fades into dark red toward the base of the blade, and has uneven, chipped spikes on each of its corners. The shaft of the blade is black with a faded bronze border along its edges, which are lined with prominent chips. The head of the blade is decorated by several chipped and oddly-shaped red-orange spikes with black tips, which also form the teeth. A blue eye is also set in the head of the blade. The Keychain token is a blue jewel.

Aqua's Keyblade was called Brightcrest. It greatly resembled cresting ocean waves. The wave design appeared both along the shaft and at the teeth. Aqua's Wayfinder appears at the top of the shaft within a black circle, surrounded by a cresting wave. The hilt has two heart-shaped openings, and the Keychain is also Aqua's Wayfinder. The handle and chain are both an ivory color.

Lost Memory was Ven's Keyblade. It was a nornate Keyblade that is predominantly silver and ivory-colored. The shaft is thin and smooth with a fleur-de-lis-shaped spike at its tip. The teeth are comprised by a pair of uneven, silver wings framing a broken, bright red heart. The base of the blade is adorned by a simple, grey heart, and the handle is black. Two uneven wings decorate the Keyblade's guard, with the larger wing being on the same side of the weapon as the teeth. The Keychain has silver chain links and the token resembles a miniature version of the Keyblade's teeth; a bright red heart surrounded by silver wings.1 Ven used his Keyblade differently than everybody else. He wields it backhanded.

"Are you guys alright?!" asked Ven.

"Yea!" said Sora.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Terra.

"Tidus needs help." said Kairi. "We need to get to Master Yen Sid!"

"Kairi, tell us what happened." said Aqua as she batted a Heartless away with her Keyblade.

"We will, but Master Yen Sid needs to hear this too!" yelled Riku. He shot off a Dark Firaga and destroyed several Heartless.

Terra jumped to the near the entrance to Yen Sid's Study and used Windstorm. Spinning around fast enough to make a whirlwind, Terra sliced several Heartless apart. Aqua jumped into the air and used Magic Hour. She dove several timed, and each time she landed she created small pillars of Light that obliterated several Heartless.

"Move!" yelled Ven. Sora nodded and put Tidus on his back and ran into the next room. Everyone else followed right away. As Terra entered, an Invisible tried to enter the study, but the door was slammed shut on its face. Then a hexagonal barrier formed in front of the door and the Heartless stopped coming.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, thank goodness you're safe." said the former Keyblade Master Yen Sid. The severe looking elderly man sat his desk wearing his formal blue wizardry robes. Atop his head was a pointed hat that was adorned with stars and crescent moons. "What wrong with the boy?"

"His name is Tidus." said Kairi as Sora set the boy down on the floor. "I think he's in shock."

"Terra, take him to the Fairies." said Yen Sid. "They will look after him."

"Yes Master Yen Sid." Terra said. He picked Tidus up and carried him into the room to the right.

"Tell me what happened." said Yen Sid. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were silent. Even by the time Terra came back, they didn't say anything. "I need to know what happened, or else I won't be able to help you."

"It happened again." said Riku.

"What happened?" demanded Yen Sid, his voice sounding like thunder in the room.

"Our World…it fell to Darkness again." said Kairi.

"Oh my…" started Aqua.

"Does this have something to do with the Heartless appearing again?" asked Ven.

"I cannot say." said Yen Sid. "You three have my deepest apologies for what happened. I can't begin to understand the pain of losing a World and loved ones, not once but twice."

"Master Yen Sid?" asked Terra. "Do you think that it's…Xehanort?"

"I doubt Xehanort has recovered enough to do anything." explained Yen Sid. "And even if he was at full strength, there is no way he could have done all of this."

"Do all of what?" asked Sora.

"Sora, the stars are going out." said Aqua. "Worlds themselves are being swallowed by Darkness."

"And let's not forget that the Heartless are appearing in larger groups and are stronger than ever." added Ven.

"So if it's not Xehanort, than what is happening?" asked Sora.

"It is something the likes of which we haven't encountered." said Yen Sid. "I have been noticing a strong force in the universe for months now, and it is growing stronger. It has only been recently that I have determined this force is an ancient Darkness."

"Then we need to stop It." said Sora. "If Xehanort isn't behind this, than there is only one person who might have an idea."

"Maleficent." Everybody said at the same time.

"I have already thought about her." said Yen Sid. "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy have already been sent to her World, the Enchanted Dominion. However, if Darkness is growing stronger, than Maleficent will be more dangerous an enemy. Sora, Riku, head to Enchanted Dominion and help Mickey and the others."

"Yes Master Yen Sid." said Sora and Riku with a bow.

"Master, what about us?" asked Ven.

"I need you all here." said Yen Sid. "If the Heartless attack anymore Worlds, I will have to send you all there to protect them."

Ven started to say something, but Terra put his hand on his shoulder. Ven nodded and he, Terra, and Aqua wished Sora and Riku luck. When the two heroes went to Kairi, she gave them a kiss on the cheek for luck. While Riku went and gathered a couple of elixers, ethers, and potions, Sora went to check up on Tidus. The three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather were looking over Tidus and waving their wands over him.

"How is he?" asked Sora, worried about his friend.

"He's in shock." said the green robed Fauna.

"But all he needs is some rest." said the plump blue dressed Merriweather.

"Not to mention time to accept everything that has happened." said Flora, the leader of the three fairies. "First his loved ones and World fell into Darkness, then seeing you and your friends fighting the Heartless…don't worry Sora, he'll be alright."

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Sora!" yelled Riku. "We need to get going."

"On my way." said Sora.

He walked back into Yen Sid's study and stood next to Riku. Looking back on his friends, he saw that they had the utmost confidence in him. Smiling, he and Riku summoned their Keyblades and created a Corridor of Light. Then they walked through, ready for their new quest to defeat the Darkness.

* * *

**1. The Birth by Sleep Trio are using the final Keyblades they get story wise in the game.**


	3. Finding Answers

** Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Finding Answers**

Sora and Riku emerged from the Corridor and arrived in a forest next to a small lake. They looked around for King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy for a while. In the distance they could see a large, evil looking mountain. They knew that this is where Maleficent's castle was located. They walked until they came to Maleficent's castle.

"Isn't this a bit too easy?" asked Riku as they walked up the road.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"Maleficent has the most control over the Heartless now that Xehanort has been defeated." said Riku. "And she's not stupid. She's bound to know about them getting stronger, so why aren't they guarding the castle?"

At that moment, countless Heartless formed from the Darkness. These were the weaker breeds of Heartless. There were mostly Shadows and a smaller kind. The small Heartless were known as Bit Snipers. They had large, black teardrop shaped bodies, black bat wings, which enable it to fly and crawl around. It had the classic Heartless jagged jawline, and bright yellow eyes; looking closely around the eyes, blue vein-like patterns also can be seen.

The Heartless weren't the only creatures that formed. These creatures appeared out of green flames, like the ones that Maleficent uses. Two of the three types of these looked exactly the same; they had pig like bodies and carried either a spear or a mace. The other was more like a bird that carried a bow and arrow.

"You were saying?" asked Sora sarcastically.

Both Keyblade Masters summoned their Keyblades and fought against the monsters. When the pig and bird enemies were defeated, they burst into green flames. Sora used Ragnarok and shot out many lasers that destroyed several of the creatures.

"Lightning Ray!" cried Riku. His body became enveloped by electricity as he rapidly rammed into as many enemies as possible.

More and more Heartless and creatures formed. They formed as fast as Sora and Riku could destroy them. In a desperate attempt, the two Masters used their most powerful combination attack.

"Eternal Session!" Sora and Riku screamed.

Sora and Riku jumped into the air and together slashed through several of the creatures. They jabbed at many of them as well. Then they switched from another series of jabs to Dark Cannon, which launched a series of fireballs. Sora and Riku, while back-to-back, swung their Keyblades and unleashed a series of long-range slashes, plowing through their enemies. Sora and Riku them made thirteen blades of energy around them and sliced apart the Heartless. Right before their attack ended, Sora and Riku jumped away from each other and threw their Keyblades. Energy surrounded the two Keyblades and drew in many enemies. As they monsters were drawn in, the Keyblades fired off beams of light and dark energy, which exploded in an intense, bright light.

"How about that?!" asked Sora. The area was cleared of all the Heartless and the goons. However, the Heartless began reforming, as did the other creatures. Sora and Riku became surrounded. "Still?!"

"Don't give up Sora! Pearl!" yelled a friendly, high pitched voice. Several small orbs of Light collided with a few Heartless. Flipping into the scene next to Riku was King Mickey. In his hand was Kingdom Key D, the Keyblade from the Realm of Darkness. Its golden blade shined in the light of the sun.

"Sora! Riku! Your Majesty!" quacked Donald, the mage of Sora's group of friends. "Comet!"

Blasts of multi-colored energy that looked like fireworks rained down on the enemies. Then the Heartless and the other monsters were pushed off the edge of the bridge by none other than the Captain of the Guard himself, Goofy. Donald ran up and stood next to the group of heroes.

Donald and Goofy were wielding their most powerful weapons, which were given to them by Yen Sid and Merlin. Donald's staff was called Save the Queen. It has a relatively short, lavender handle with a blue tip. The head of the staff is quite tall and sports an ornate, golden heart in its center. This heart is surrounded by two blue-white wings that coil around the heart's base.1

Goofy's shield was named Save the King. The main shield is now shaped like a heart with a crown-like crest at its top. Its edges are gold and its face is predominantly light blue. An elegant heart symbol decorates the face, colored black with blue highlights. A yellow crown is present just above the heart. The main shield is encircled by two large, curved wings that are connected to the sides of the shield by four circular, bright blue gems. These wings are a faint gold color with white lower tips and power blue upper ones.2

"Garwsh! Are you two alright?" asked Goofy.

"We are now Goofy." said Sora. More of the pig and bird creatures formed. "What are these things?!"

"They're Maleficent's goons." explained Mickey. "They are created with her own magic, so as long as she wills it they will keep coming.

The five warriors of Light sliced, spelled, and rammed their way through the Heartless and Maleficent's goons. After fighting with all their might, they all arrived inside Maleficent's castle. The Heartless and the goons appeared less frequently, but still formed. With fewer enemies to worry about, they had a bit of time to recover.

"When did you three get here?" asked Riku. They all were hiding in an uninhabited part of the castle, unsure where Maleficent might be.

"A couple of hours before you two did." said Mickey. "We landed in the other castle that's on this World, the one that is home to Princess Aurora."

"The Princess of Heart?" asked Sora.

"Yep." said Goofy. "Although, when we arrived the castle was deserted. Princess Aurora was the only one there, but she was asleep."

"Asleep?" wondered Sora. "Why was she asleep?"

"Probably to protect herself from the Darkness or Maleficent." said Mickey. "There are several powerful barriers that protect her right now."

"But what about anybody else?" asked Sora. "You couldn't find anyone else?"

"There was no one else Sora." said Donald. "We think that they may have been attacked by the Heartless."

After they rested, they explored the castle. There were times when they encountered several large groups of enemies, then there were times they encountered very little enemies at all. They traveled throughout the castle, until they entered a circular room. The room was surrounded by pillars and there was a throne near the back. Behind the throne, but still easily visible, was a large, white Crack.

"You all took longer than I expected." said a fair voice that hid the owners anger and cruelty. Green flames swirled around the throne and Maleficent appeared sitting in the throne. "I guess the Heartless are becoming too much for you all to handle."

"Maleficent!" yelled Sora. The entire group readied their weapons. "Tell us what has been happening?!"

"You dare to demand anything from me?!" asked Maleficent. "How dare you?"

"You must know something Maleficent." said Riku. "Someone of your power must have noticed what's been happening, especially with the Heartless."

"Hm." Maleficent scoffed. "Of course I noticed you fool."

"Then are you causing all of it?" asked Mickey.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do not have the power to do affect the Heartless like this." admitted Maleficent. "However, I have a very powerful…friend. Someone who will alter the very foundations of Creation."

"Who?!" asked Sora.

"Like I'll tell you anything." said Maleficent as she stood from her throne. She walked to the Crack, and then turned around. "I doubt we'll ever see each other again. But here is a little present to remember me by."

With a cackle, Maleficent entered the Crack. Then Darkness began pouring out of Crack and gathered into three towers of Darkness. These towers formed three, very large Heartless. Two of the three Heartless looked exactly the same. They were the same breed that Sora first fought before he began his first quest. They were massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless. One had black skin, while the other had dark purple skin. Their legs are rather short and their feet are very thin and curl upward. Their arms are quite long, and they have two relatively small, twisted wings on their backs. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in both Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Their heads are covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only their small, glowing yellow eyes are visible. The black skinned one was called a Darkside, while the purple one was a Dark Follower.

The third was an enemy that Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought when they first visited Beast's Castle. Named the Dark Thorn by Sora, it is a massive creature with black skin. Its entire body is wrapped in teal thorns and both of its wrists and ankles still have manacles on them. The chains on its arms are broken, but the chain connecting its feet is not. This Heartless has a heart-shaped hole in its chest. The Dark Thorn has a large, red, toothy maw and beady, glowing yellow eyes. While it is muscular and has large hands and feet, it also has rather thin limbs. Each of its limbs sports three digits with long, red claws. The Dark Thorn also has two enormous, orange horns and a massive, orange mane.

"This can't be good." said Riku. Everyone else readied themselves for battle. With a roar, the Dark Thorn pounced.

"Watch out!" said Mickey. He jumped at the Dark Thorn at hit it in the face with his Keyblade. The Heartless hit the wall and broke through it. Mickey jumped through the hole and went after the Dark Thorn.

The Darkside punched at Donald and Goofy. They dodged it and ran into the next room, the Darkside following them. Sora and Riku were left alone with the Dark Follower in Maleficent's Throne Room.

"Firaga!" yelled Riku. He shot out a massive fireball that went straight for the Dark Follower's head. The fireball exploded when it hit, but the Dark Follower didn't seem to notice it.

"Spark Raid!" screamed Sora. With his Keyblade shrouded in enveloped in electricity, he threw it at the Dark Follower. It went through its shoulder, chest and leg every time Sora threw it.

The Dark Follower kneeled to the ground and punched the ground. Where its fist struck a black pool of energy swirled and Shadows formed. Using the same strategies that he used to defeat the enemy before, Sora charged the hand that was embedded in the ground. He used Ars Arcanum, a technique that had him perform a series of powerful strikes that caused visible gashed to appear on the Dark Follower's arm.

While its head was near the ground, Riku performed Icebreaker. His Keyblade became covered in ice energy and he twirled it around him rapidly, damaging the head. Then he reversed his direction and covered his Keyblade in flame energy. The Dark Follower stood up and began charging energy in its Heart-shaped hole. Before it released the energy, Sora ran up the wall and used Arial Slam, knocking the Dark Follower to the ground.

"Riku!" said Sora. "Let's finish it!"

"Got it!" Riku said. He and Sora jumped close to each other and performed Eternal Session. The sliced, jabbed, and blasted the Heartless. But when the smoke cleared from the explosion, the Dark Follower wasn't hurt, just damaged. "What will it take to end this thing?!"

Donald and Goofy's fight wasn't going well either. As soon as the Darkside entered the large, open room it summoned many Shadows. Donald fired off every spell he knew to get rid of the Shadows while Goofy used his Goofy Bash technique to throw his shield at the Darkside's head. The shield bounced off the Darkside and the Heartless fired off many dark lasers from the Heart-shaped hole. The lasers homed in on the mage and royal guard. Goofy blocked the lasers with his shield which came back to him like a boomerang while Donald ran around.

"AH!" screamed Donald. "Take this! Flare Force!"

Raising his staff into the air, Donald summoned a series of large rockets that flew right at the Heartless's head. The Darkside tried to defend itself against the rockets, but a few blasted past it and blew up. Near the end of the spell, Donald called forth an even larger barrage of rockets that were bigger in size. They collided with the Heartless and detonated in an inferno. When the smoke cleared the Darkside was revealed to be very much alive, but it was burning and smoldering.

"What do we do Donald?" asked Goofy as they regrouped.

"I don't know!" screamed Donald. Then he got an idea. "Let's do this Goofy."

Donald whispered in Goofy's ear his plan. Goofy chuckled and nodded. Goofy began spinning around faster and faster then let go of his shield as it was in the direct line with the Darkside's head. Donald released a barrage of Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga magic. When he threw an Aeroga, the shield spun faster and the other three spells converged on the shield, making it more powerful. The magic enhanced shield slammed into the Darkside. The three elements erupted around the Darkside and blasted it back into the room where Sora and Riku were fighting.

King Mickey was having an easier time fighting the Dark Thorn than the others were fighting their Heartless opponents. As fast as the Dark Thorn was, Mickey was even faster and more agile. He would slam his Keyblade into the Heartless and jump away as the Dark Thorn would swipe its claws in retaliation.

"Pearl!" yelled King Mickey. He swung his Keyblade and released small spheres of Light that collided with the Heartless. The Dark Thorn screeched in pain and ran away to the room where Sora and Riku were located. "Oh no!"

As Mickey jumped into the throne room he saw that Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy were still fighting the other two Heartless. But with the Dark Thorn back in the small room, they were being outmatched. The room itself was practically destroyed, the walls crumbling and pillars were on the ground in pieces. King Mickey launched several more Pearls at the three Heartless as Sora, Donald, and Riku blasted them with spells like Firaga Burst, Comet, and Balloonga respectively. The three Heartless backed up, but were healing as Darkness surrounded them.

"We need to do something Mickey!" said Riku.

"Right…uh" said Mickey as he tried to think of a plan. "Oh! Everyone, concentrate on the brightest Light you can think of, feel it within your Hearts and cross your weapons!"

"Got it!" said Sora.

"Yes your Majesty!" said Donald and Goofy. Riku nodded.

They crossed their weapons and concentrated. The three Heartless attacked while the heroes concentrated. The Dark Thorn dove on them from the ceiling, and the Darkside and Dark Follower punched at them from the left and right respectively. Before their attacks hit, the five heroes of Light became surrounded by a faint white sphere. At the top of their converged weapons a sphere of pure white Light appeared. The Light spread all around the room and obliterated the three Heartless.

"Wha-what was th-that?" asked Sora who was really exhausted. He was breathing really heavily, and he wasn't the only one.

"It was a powerful Light spell." said Mickey. "Kind of like Pearl and Faith in one spell. I guessed that it would tire us out, but not this bad."

"Don't worry you guys." said Goofy. He reached into his pocket and took out a small golden jar that had a star on its center and the lid was a crown. "I have this Megalixer that'll fix us right up."

"Thanks Goof." said Sora. Goofy took the lid of and tossed the Megalixer into the air. The Megalixer exploded in the air and golden dust fell on all five of them. With a golden glow surrounding them, they fully healed.

They stood up and walked towards the glowing Crack. Even with the wall destroyed, the Crack still hung in the air. They looked it over, and tried to figure out what it was. While everyone had their own theory, they all agreed that the Crack gave off a feeling. A feeling of pure evil.

"Maleficent went through this Crack." said Sora. "We need to follow her."

"We don't know what's through that Crack." said Mickey. "It could be just a trap."

"But Maleficent knows something about what's happening." argued Sora. "We need to get answers."

"Sora's right." said Riku. "Whatever Maleficent knows, or is planning, we need to stop her."

"I guess you're right." said Mickey. "But we must be on our guard at all times. And we must all agree that if anything happens we have to leave right away."

They agreed. Making sure that they were as prepped as they could be, they walked through the Crack. Despite not knowing where they would end up, or what they would face, they knew that they would give their lives to stop whatever the threat was.

* * *

**1. This is the Kingdom Hearts 2 version of Donald's Save the Queen weapon**

**2. This is the Kingdom Hearts 2 version of Goofy's Save the King weapon**


	4. The Broken Seal

** Please enjoy and review.**

**I do not own Mumm-Ra, he belongs to Rankin/Bass productions.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Broken Seal**

Entering the Crack felt weird. Sora and the others were compressed on all angles and their physical beings contorted as they traveled through the Crack. They didn't know how long they were in the Crack, but it felt like Time itself was moving both faster and slower at the same moment. When they arrived at the other side of the Crack, they were in a black, blank realm. All around the realm were many Cracks, like the realm was like broken glass.

"Where are we?" asked Sora. "The Realm of Darkness?"

"This isn't the Realm of Darkness." said Riku. "This place has an entirely different feel to it."

"But there is something here." said Mickey. "I can feel it. It…it feels really scary."

They started walking, looking for answers. In a short while, they saw a blinding bright light. The kneeled down and summoned their weapons. The snuck their way closer and saw that Maleficent was talking to a being wrapped in a tattered, singed red cloak. Behind them was the source of the light.

It was a pillar of Light, and it extended far above everyone else. Sora could just make out swords made out of Light inside of the pillar. Surrounding the pillar at its base were seven crystal statues, three were women and four were men. The statues of the men had their eyes open and the women had their eyes closed. They were all nude, but crystal billowed around them to cover nearly everything. The crystal statues were blue and white, while some had different colored crystal for their hair, like pink and silver.

In the innermost part of the pillar, there was another crystal statue, in the image of an eight winged angel. However this one was the complete opposite of the other seven. The statue was covered in chains of Light. It was made of black, dark purple and crimson crystal. Its face was in its hands, as if it were weeping. A weeping angel.

"Maleficent, did you destroy the Keyblade Wielder?" asked the being in the red cloak.

"I didn't lower myself to fight Sora and his friends." said Maleficent. "I allowed the Heartless to finish him off."

"Do you honestly believe the Heartless will be able to defeat that boy?" asked the cloaked being. He waved his hands around, revealing that he was covered in bandages. The light from the pillar revealed that his skin was grey and decayed. "From what you have told me about him, he has been capable of defeating countless."

"Sora is powerful, but without his friends he is nothing, Mumm-Ra." said the witch. She looked up, and Sora did the same. He saw that there were three spheres of Darkness. He could just barely make out the outline of a person in one. "What of the boy?"

"He still resists." said Mumm-Ra. "No matter the torture we put him through, he holds on to his Heart. The boy is stronger than I have thought."

"How is he keeping hold of his Heart?" asked Maleficent.

"He keeps talking about a person named Luffy." Mumm-Ra said. "I wish I knew where this Luffy's World was, so I can bring him here and choke the life out of him in front of the boy."

At this statement, the person in one of the spheres struggled against whatever was binding him. As he struggled, black electricity covered the sphere. Sora could hear a muffled scream come from the sphere. Sora gritted his teeth, wanting to help whoever was in there. He began to crawl closer to the pillar, and the others followed.

"Ha ha ha." laughed Mumm-Ra. "Struggle all you want, you will never escape your fate."

"_Quite dawdling._" said a powerful dark and sinister voice that reverberated in in their heads.

"Master!" yelled Maleficent and Mumm-Ra at the same time. They bowed before the black statue.

"_The alignment is at its apex_." The voice said. "_My prison is at its weakest, and all of my Fragments are together again. It's time for the spell, and my freedom._"

"Yes my Lord." said Mumm-Ra. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"More than ready." said Maleficent.

"_By the way,_" started the voice, "_Get rid of that Keyblade Wielder NOW!"_

"Keyblade-" started Maleficent. She turned around and saw Sora. "YOU!"

"That's the Keyblade Wielder!?" yelled Mumm-Ra. He fired off bolts of purple energy from his at the warriors of Light. Sora and the others jumped out of the way.

"Thunder, light, and lightning strike!" Maleficent spelled. She pointed her staff and fired off lighting. Sora used Reflega to absorb the spell, but the spell destroyed the shield.

"AH!" yelled Sora as he was blown away. Donald and Goofy rushed over to help Sora. Riku and King Mickey went after Maleficent and Mumm-Ra.

Mickey fired several small fireballs from his Keyblade at Maleficent. She put up a barrier to protect herself. Maleficent then released more lightning and fireballs of her own at Mickey. Mickey flipped out of the way.

"Stand still you little rat!" screamed Maleficent. "Into sleep you fall forever!"

Maleficent created an area of effect for her spell of slumber. Mickey jumped over Maleficent and shot several Pearls. Maleficent countered by sending dark energy at the Pearls. The Light and Dark energies collided causing an explosion. Maleficent teleported away at the last second while Mickey was thrown away from the pillar from the force of the explosion.

Riku swung his sword at Mumm-Ra, but the mummy dodged each swipe of the Keyblade. Mumm-Ra covered his hand in energy and grabbed Riku. Intense pain filled Riku's entire body. Mumm-Ra began laughing intensely, enjoying Riku's pain. As he was laughing, a powerful blast of Light hit him.

"ARGH!" screamed Mumm-Ra. He let go of Riku and ran a distance away.

"Are you alright Riku?" asked Sora. Donald and Goofy came up next to the two Keyblade Wielders.

"Yea, I'm fine." lied Riku. He felt like his insides were on fire.

"Let's get rid of these guys." said Donald. "Blizzaga!"

A large chunk of ice was blasted out of his Donald's wand and shot out at Mumm-Ra. Mumm-Ra scowled and shot a wave of dark energy at the ice. The ice was destroyed instantly and the energy went straight towards Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku. The just barely dodged the attack and the beam hit the pillar. The pillar was unaffected by the attack.

"You really think your magic is as powerful as mine?!" asked Mumm-Ra. "You have no idea who you're dealing with! Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living!"

Smoke and purple electricity blew around Mumm-Ra, hiding him from sight. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Mumm-Ra had indeed transformed. He was much taller now, with demonic wings adorned on his back. He was physically imposing and his skin, once hidden under his bandages, was now revealed to be charred-gray and decayed. He was wearing gold armor with blue accents a piece of gold armor on his chest that is emblazoned with an entwined serpent insignia. On his hip was black, stone like sheath with several gemstones in it. He drew a sword that had a jewel embedded in the hilt that looked like a red cat's eye.

"Take this!" screamed Mumm-Ra as he released energy from his mouth like a cannon. Sora, Riku, and Donald crossed their weapons and used Reflega. The powerful defensive spell was able to with stand the might of the attack.

"_I don't have time for this._" said the voice. The black statue glowed in a demonic black aura and a wave of energy exploded from it. Sensing the energy, Mumm-Ra flew into the air and picked up Maleficent. As the warriors of Light questioned why Mumm-Ra and Maleficent were fleeing, they were hit by the pulse of dark energy and thrown away from the pillar. "_Do it! PERFORM THE SPELL NOW!_"

"As you command my Lord!" yelled Mumm-Ra. He flew down and placed Maleficent on the ground. He then waved his hand and summoned many Heartless. Shadow, Invisibles, Bit Snipers, Dark Balls, Novashadows, and Mega Shadows formed around the warriors of Light.

"Maleficent, don't!" yelled Mickey as he swiped the Heartless away. "You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Of course I know what I'm doing you foolish King." said Maleficent. "I'm obtaining ultimate power! Are you ready, Mumm-Ra?"

"As I'll ever be." said Mumm-Ra. While Sora and the others fought off the Heartless, trying to get to the two spell casters, Maleficent and Mumm-Ra became covered in Darkness. The two of them began speaking at the same time, in an ancient language.

"O magnum numina, qua invocavérimus te! Magistri vincula rumpere et temperet Cor pristinum! Libera Tenebras et Silentium casum!"

The entire realm began shaking violently. Smoke-like Darkness expelled from the black statue. The chains visibly loosened, and the swords and pillar dimmed. Then weird text appeared out of thin air, surrounding and circling the black statue in three long chains of words. It also appeared around the pillar and the three black spheres. The text appeared to as ancient as the spell Maleficent and Mumm-Ra said. Energy began to pulse rapidly from the black statue like a heartbeat, as did the three spheres as if they were resonating.

"NO!" screamed Sora and the rest of the warriors. "Donald, Goofy! Let's use the Trinity!"

"Okay!" said Donald and Goofy. The focused all of their power into spheres of pure magic and sent them to Sora. He gathered the magic into his Keyblade, causing it to glow. He then jumped towards the Heartless and plunged his Keyblade into the ground, creating a large trigram. The trigram then exploded into a wave of energy that destroyed most of the Heartless.

"We can't let them have all the fun Mickey!" said Riku.

"You're right Riku." said Mickey. They got back to back and started spinning.

"Holy Burst!" yelled Riku and the King. White sparkles, that one could say looked like stardust, and spheres of Light shot out of their Keyblades that plowed through the Heartless.

As the Heartless were being destroyed demonic, black lightning fired out of the statue and hit one of the spheres. A loud, ear piercing scream was clearly heard. The sphere was slowly dragged into the pillar, condensing is size. What it was screaming was clearly heard.

"No! Not like this! I don't want to become whole like this!"

"_Chaos, you belong to me._" said the dark voice. The chains of light became even looser and dimmed. "_Alucard, become one with me._"

Another bolt of black lightning struck another sphere. There wasn't a body in it, but a skull. This sphere was absorbed as well. The chains, pillar, and swords dimmed even more until they were just a dull light. The air was getting heavier to breath. The Darkness that the statue was expelling was fighting against the pillar, wanting out.

"_Caeruleus…_" started the voice. "_It is time for you to fulfill your destiny._"

"I won't let that happen!" said Sora, firing a laser from his Keyblade that stopped the black lighting to hit the sphere. He started running as fast as he could. A pinwheel-like vortex filled with dark magic flew past Sora and blocked his path.

"You're not stopping us Sora." said Maleficent. She raised her staff in the air and it began to glow in a pale green light. "Meteors of Heaven, unleash thy fury!"

A barrage of meteors descended upon Sora. He dodged as many as he could, but Sora ended up tripping. Before a meteor landed on him it was countered by a shield and a large chunk of ice. Donald and Goofy helped Sora up.

"Stop that last sphere Sora." said Donald. "We'll handle Maleficent."

"Good luck Sora." said Goofy.

"Thanks you guys." Sora said. He started running again and jumped as high as he could.

"No you don't!" screamed Mumm-Ra. He was flying with his sword in hand. Sora was unable to get out of the way in midair, so Mumm-Ra swiped his sword. Sora was about to block when Riku and King Mickey parried Mumm-Ra's blade. "Out of my way!"

"Not a chance!" yelled Mickey.

"Sora, get to the sphere!" said Riku. Sora nodded and jumped on Riku's back and launched himself on to the sphere.

Sora shot another beam from his Keyblade that deflected another black lightning bolt. Looking down Sora saw that there was indeed a person in the sphere. He could only make out that it was a teenager tied in chains. Using his opportunity Sora bashed the sphere with his Keyblade. It took several slams for the sphere to even start cracking.

"Don't worry!" said Sora. "I'll save you! Triple Firaga! Triple Plasma!"

Sora shot out three balls of fire and lighting magic. The sphere cracked more, but it didn't break through. The newest Keyblade Master then rammed his Keyblade straight through the sphere, creating an opening. Sora reached down and sliced the chains apart. As the teenager slumped due to his chains falling Sora grabbed him and took him out of his confinement. Once they landed on the ground, Sora laid the teenager on the ground.

"Curaga!" yelled Sora as he raised his Keyblade over the teen. With a green light enveloping the two of them, the teen started coughing.

The first thing that Sora noticed was that he was wearing a trench coat that greatly resembled the cloak of Organization XIII, yet it was greatly tattered. Actually, all of his clothes were ripped and tattered. He was wearing a sleeveless black tunic with gold detailing. Some light weight chain mail was visible. His pants were also black, and were burned into shorts. His hair was spiky and as black as the statue in the pillar. His face was tan and covered in scratches that weren't being healed by the cure spell. When he opened his eyes, sora saw that they were as blue as his, but they were slowly becoming black.1

"Who-who are you?" the teenager struggled to ask. His voice was really hoarse.

"I'm Sora. You?" asked Sora. The teen's eyes looked as if they were hunting for the answer.

"Caeruleus." The teen said.

"_NO!_" the statue screamed. "_He is mine!_"

The Heartless formed around Sora and Caeruleus. Darksides, Dark Thorns and many others took shaped and attacked. Sora created a barrier that only gave them a few seconds. After a few more attacks from the Heartless broke through the shield. Sora raised his Keyblade to attack, but Caeruleus attacked the Heartless first.

"Intervallum Barrage!" cried out Caeruleus. He stood up and his hands glowed in a red energy. He released his attack and sent out countless beams of red energy that destroyed the Heartless. After his attack Caeruleus fell to his knees. "Urgh…I need more time to recover."

"Here, use this elixir." said Sora. He handed Caeruleus a small, rounded gold jar adorned with stars. "It'll make you feel better."

Caeruleus took the elixir, but didn't know what to do with it. Sora took it back, uncapped it, and tossed it over Caeruleus head. It burst into a faint gold dust and fell on Caeruleus. Instantly he felt better, but his scratches weren't healed.

"Sora, we need to get out of here." said Caeruleus. Already he sounded better. "I need to get back to Luffy."

"Who's Luffy?" asked Sora.

"My brother and my captain." Caeruleus said. "He's back in my World."

"So you know about other Worlds." said Sora. His eyes went wide. "On your right!"

Sora moved Caeruleus out of the way and fired off a Megaflare at a Dark Thorn. In a large fiery explosion that nearly blinded them, the Dark Thorn was turned to ash. Caeruleus was shocked at Sora's power.

"Way cool Sora." said Caeruleus. He saw Shadows and Novashadows forming. "Excuse me."

Caeruleus held out his hands and Darkness flowed into them. The Darkness formed a flower. The Heartless ran at Sora and Caeruleus, but Caeruleus released his attack.

"Black Lotus- Petal Barrage!" Caeruleus yelled. He released his flower of Darkness and many razor sharp petals blasted out, slicing apart many Heartless.

"Whoa." said a wide eyed Sora.

"_I've had enough of this._" said the voice from the black statue. "_Die warrior of the Light!_"

A black stream of energy erupted from the statue. Sora went to make a barrier again, but Caeruleus pushed him out of the way. The energy struck Caeruleus and he screamed. His scream as the worst Sora has every heard in his entire life. The energy then began to drag Caeruleus towards the black statue.

"Caeruleus!" yelled Sora. He ran and jumped at Caeruleus, only grabbing his hands. Sora dug his feet in what was considered ground and fought the pulling with all his might.

"Sora!" cried out Caeruleus. "Please don't let go!"

"I won't!" promised Sora. Sora looked into Caeruleus's eyes and saw that they were completely black now. They then had a blue pulse, and then returned to being black. "I won't let that thing have you! I swear on my life!"

"Sora, please protect him!" yelled Caeruleus.

"Protect who?!" asked Sora.

"_You will not deny me my freedom you insignificant Keyblade Wielder!_" yelled the statue's voice, interrupting Caeruleus's answer. The statue gave off another pulse of energy that went straight through Caeruleus and into Sora. Sora felt such an intense pain that he wasn't sure if it lasted a few seconds or a few hours. But the attack fulfilled its purpose as Sora let go of Caeruleus.

"SORA!" screamed Caeruleus as he was absorbed into the statue.2

At the exact moment Caeruleus was fully absorbed, the black statue of the eight winged angel blew up. The explosion was of pure Darkness. It was more like a contained hurricane, whirling around faster and faster. Black lighting, fire, ice, water, and earth flowed within the explosion. There were remnants of the chains, and swords of Light, but they faded far too quickly. The only thing keeping the Darkness contained were the seven other crystal statues.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Maleficent and Mumm-Ra together. Riku, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were on the ground, lying in defeat. They just stared at the dark tempest of evil.

"You _**FAILED**_ Sora!" yelled Maleficent with glee.

"Our Master is free!" screamed Mumm-Ra with joy.

"Lord Unicron is free!" They yelled together in victory.

* * *

**1. This is Caeruleus, the main character from my first story and the first chapter of the Darkness Saga. The title of that story is The Darkness Saga: One Piece. I recommend you read that story as it is the first chapter of this series.**

**2. Cue music! I planned this story to have music played along at certain parts. This part will have the music Das Omen by E Nomine. Here's a link: watch?v=NRlUBgkWp-U**


	5. The Rising Darkness

** Please enjoy and review.**

** I do not own the name Unicron, it is owned by Hasbro/Takara.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Rising Darkness**

"_I've had enough of this_." said the voice from the black statue. "_Die warrior of the Light_!"

A black stream of energy erupted from the statue. Sora went to make a barrier again, but Caeruleus pushed him out of the way. The energy struck Caeruleus and he screamed. His scream was the worst Sora has every heard in his entire life. The energy then began to drag Caeruleus towards the black statue.

"Caeruleus!" yelled Sora. He ran and jumped at Caeruleus, only grabbing his hands. Sora dug his feet in what was considered the ground and fought the statue's pull with all his might.

"Sora!" cried out Caeruleus. "Please don't let go!"

"I won't!" promised Sora. Sora looked into Caeruleus's eyes and saw that they were completely black now. They then had a blue pulse, and then returned to being black. "I won't let that thing have you! I swear on my life!"

"Sora, please protect him!" yelled Caeruleus.

"Protect who?!" asked Sora.

"_You will not deny me my freedom you insignificant Keyblade Wielder_!" yelled the statue's voice, interrupting Caeruleus's answer. The statue gave off another pulse of energy that went straight through Caeruleus and into Sora. Sora felt such an intense pain that he wasn't sure if it lasted a few seconds or a few hours. But the attack fulfilled its purpose as Sora let go of Caeruleus.

"SORA!" screamed Caeruleus as he was absorbed into the statue.1

At the exact moment Caeruleus was fully absorbed, the black statue of the eight winged angel blew up. The explosion was of pure Darkness. It was more like a contained hurricane, whirling around faster and faster. Black lighting, fire, ice, water, and earth flowed within the explosion. There were remnants of the chains, and swords of Light, but they faded far too quickly. The only thing keeping the Darkness contained were the seven other crystal statues.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Maleficent and Mumm-Ra together. Riku, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were on the ground, lying in defeat. They just stared at the dark tempest of evil.

"You FAILED Sora!" yelled Maleficent with glee.

"Our Master is free!" screamed Mumm-Ra with joy.

"Lord Unicron is free!" They yelled together in victory.2

The cyclone of Darkness spun even faster and gave off pulses of energy. The ancient, primordial language circled the cyclone like a double helix. In a matter of moments the cyclone turned into a tower of pure energy. The tower then condensed in on itself into a single point. That single point then transformed into the shape of a human body, composed entirely of Darkness.

"We have to stop that thing!" yelled Mickey. He fired of several Pearls from his Keyblade, of which Maleficent and Mumm-Ra didn't even bother stopping. Before Mickey's Light magic came remotely close to the Dark body, the dissipated. The King kept firing off Pearls, only to meet the same results.

"Sora, snap out of it!" yelled Riku as he shook Sora. Sora was crying. He broke his promise. He said that he would protect Caeruleus, but he failed. Riku then punched Sora, knocking him to his senses.

"Riku, I-I promised him…" said Sora.

"I know you did Sora." said Riku. "But we can only avenge him now and destroy that thing."

Sora looked at Riku with watery eyes. Riku hated seeing Sora like this, and Sora hated having people see him like this. The brunette nodded at Riku and steadied himself. They ran over to Mickey and they all pointed their Keyblades at the black body. The Keyblades released thin white lasers. Donald fired every spell he knew at the body of Darkness and Goofy threw his shield. As the attacks drew closer to the body, the form released on last pulse of energy, destroying the attacks from the Warriors of Light. The pulse of energy blasted Sora and the others to the ground. Sora was the one get up, and used his Keyblade as support. He looked right at body of Darkness and saw that it was fully formed.

It was a teenage boy, looking around the age of eighteen. He had spiky black hair. His face wasn't visible as it was in his hands, like he was weeping. His skin was slightly tan and he was decently muscular. He wore robes that looked really light. They were solid black with gold detailing and dark purple patterns. Under his robes was a black body suit with sleeves. The teenager levitated off the ground and curled up into a ball. Darkness flowed out of his back and wrapped around him and then was pulled back. The Darkness formed eight black angelic wings, darker than the deepest Darkness any of the Warriors of Light have ever seen. Each feather was detailed with crimson. As the teenager landed he removed his hands from his face, revealing that his head was wrapped in a chain of Light.3

"Lord Unicron," said Maleficent and Mumm-Ra. "We are happy-"

"Hold that thought for a moment." said Unicron, raising his hand. He grabbed his chin and the back of his head, and then twisted first one way then the other. A sickening popping was heard as he groaned in pleasure. He stretched his arms, legs, and wings, each movement causing his bones to pop. "Oh that feels so good. You have no idea of how sore it got for me after a while. I think I even have a Charlie horse."

"Um, my Lord." said Mumm-Ra. Unicron looked right at Mumm-Ra. "I was… thinking…now that you're free-"

"Silence." said Unicron calmly. Mumm-Ra instantly lost his voice and grabbed his throat in desperation. Unicron looked around stared at each of the other seven crystal statues. He walked to a statue of pink haired girl with her hand over her chest. Unicron levitated to be at eye level with the statue. He caressed her cheek warmly. "How I've missed you. All of you."

"Lord Unicron-" started Maleficent.

"What do you want?" asked Unicron in monotone.

"You promised us power." said Maleficent. "We want it."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" said Unicron nonchalantly. "I keep my promises. You want power? Then have some."

Unicron pointed at Maleficent and Mumm-Ra. From his finger shot out two purple lightning bolts. The lightning bolts hit the two sorcerers and they began glowing in power. At first they started laughing with the power flowing through their veins, but then they started screaming. They screamed louder and louder. Their eyes and mouths glowed in a black light. A few moments later their bodies crumbled into crystal dust.

"How could you kill them?!" screamed Mickey. Unicron looked at Mickey and shrugged. "They were loyal to you! They freed you!"

"Your point?" asked Unicron. "I fulfilled my side of the bargain. It's not my fault they couldn't handle the insignificant amount of my power. Now if you all excuse me for a minute, I have some business to deal with."

Unicron walked to the center of the seven statues. He slowly turned in a circle, looking at each and every one of them through his bound eyes. Once he got back to the pink haired statue, he spoke up.

"Thank you all for being by my side for the past…I don't know how long." said Unicron. "I have enjoyed your company. You can say it was just like old times. However, you're all more trouble than you're worth. And I'm sorry."

Unicron snapped his fingers and the seven statues cracked and shattered into countless shards. Where the statues used to be standing, there were seven intact crystals floating in mid-air. There was a red rose, a jagged blue heart, a bright yellow star, an orange feather, a pale yellow-orange apple, a pink fang, and a golden red spear. Unicron raised his hand in the air and it began to expel Darkness. As Unicron's hand expelled Darkness the seven crystal fragments flew into his palm and disappeared.

"I'm going to miss you all." said Unicron with a sad sigh."

"Where is Caeruleus?!"yelled Sora. Unicron looked right at Sora and cocked his head slightly.

"Who?" asked Unicron.

"Caeruleus." said Sora. "The guy with the black hair, the last person you absorbed. Where is he?!"

"Oh…him." said Unicron. "He's dead."

"AHH!" screamed Sora. He charged at Unicron and performed Bladecharge. His Keyblade became surrounded by Light and extended with an aura of Light.

"Oh please…" said Unicron not feeling a threat. He didn't even move from his spot, he just stood there with his arms crossed. Sora swung his Keyblade at full force, but the blade stopped an inch away from Unicron. "Can't you do better than that?"

Sora screamed in anger and swung his Keyblade as fast as he could. Unicron dodged all of the attacks, moving so fast that he didn't appear to be moving at all. Unicron had a look of boredom upon his face.

"I know what you're thinking Sora." said Unicron. Sora's eyes went wide. "You're wondering why I am capable of dodging while my eyes are bound shut. It's simple really. I can see the energy that your Hearts expel. Sort of like how a bat sees with echolocation. However, a real warrior doesn't need his eyes to see. But there is no need to worry, the chains are weakening. They'll be gone in about…hmm, ten minutes."

"You're not going to live that long!" yelled Sora. He jumped back and rammed his Keyblade at Unicron. Unicron lifted his leg and stepped on the Keyblade, plunging it into the ground. He then spun kicked Sora.

"So this is what the Keyblade has degraded into since I have been imprisoned." Unicron said as he picked up the Keyblade. "What a cheap imitation."

"Give that back!" yelled Sora. The Keyblade Master ran at Unicron in an attempt to regain his Keyblade. When Sora got close enough, Unicron kicked him in the stomach. Sora coughed up blood and sent flying. Tossing the Keyblade next to Sora, Unicron walked to the hurt boy.

"Get away from him!" yelled Riku. Riku and Mickey were in the air and ready to do a cross slash. They brought their Keyblades down on Unicron but the black winged angel teleported out of the way.

"Where did he go?" asked Mickey.

"So many fake Keyblades." said Unicron as he appeared behind them. Riku and Mickey quickly turned around and slashed with their Keyblades. Unicron waved his hand and the two Keyblade Warriors were thrown back. Unicron then teleported behind Mickey and grabbed his tail. Mickey was spun around by his tail and when Riku came to help his friend Unicron threw the mouse into the silver haired teenager. Unicron felt a bit of wiggling in his hand and realized that he still had the tail in is hand, which he immediately let go. "Ew. I'm hardly being warmed up with this. Come on, give me a challenge."

"Hyah!" yelled Sora from behind. He was using Bladecharge again and Unicron was hit. The attack didn't break his skin. "Wha-"

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Unicron. In a flash Unicron grabbed a hold of Sora's throat. "You're pathetic."

Black electricity flowed out of Unicron's hand and blasted Sora into the air. While Sora was blown back Unicron transformed his wings into thin streams of Darkness. These streams whipped around him and stabbed through Sora. Sora was even able to scream he was in so much pain. When Unicron retracted his black streams and they changed back into their wing form, Sora was still in the air, levitating.

'SORA!" yelled Mickey and Riku. "You're gonna die!"

They ran at Unicron again, not caring that it wouldn't work. All they could think about is saving Sora. As they were about to strike Unicron, he calmly raised his hand to his ear. Riku and Mickey stopped in mid-air and their faces seemed to compress and return back to normal. Their noses started to bleed. Then a red surge of energy blasted them away.

"You two will have a turn in a minute. But right now it's Sora's turn." Unicron said.

Unicron grabbed Sora by the hair and slammed Sora's face into his knee, then threw him on the ground. Sora laid there motionless, his breathing just visible and his nose bleeding profusely. Unicron looked at Sora for a moment, and then stepped closer. Unicron put his bare foot over on Sora's head and began to push down. Sora started screaming as his skull began to break.

"Sora!" quacked Donald, who finally plucked up the courage to fight back. Donald raised his staff and summoned the largest amount of rockets he has ever has. "Flare Force!"

The rockets flew right towards Unicron and then stopped. Unicron looked right at the rockets curiously. Unicron then started laughing.

"*Scoff* Baby magic." said Unicron.

Unicron raised his pointing finger and made a circle. The rockets turned around and pointed at Donald. With a smirk, Unicron pointed his finger at the mage and the rockets blasted at Donald. Donald ran as fast as he could, but the rockets crashed into him. A massive inferno enveloped him, effectively killing the Royal Magician. When the fire died out Unicron walked to the charred body of Donald, allowing Sora to pass out in pain.

"I can't remember the last time I had something to eat." said Unicron. He bent down and grabbed a hold of Donald's burnt leg and started to pull it off. Then he was hit in the head with a shield, thrown by Goofy. Unicron picked the shield up and teleported. Goofy looked around and started to back up, only to run into Unicron. As Goofy turned around his maw was grabbed tightly by Unicron. "Bad dog."

Goofy became really cold, then freezing. Ice started to cover Goofy's body, the ice spreading from Unicron's hand. Goofy never got a word out of his mouth before his entire body was frozen solid. Unicron then threw Goofy's shield at the frozen statue causing it to break into thousands of pieces.

"Goofy! Donald!" screamed Mickey. With absolute wrath flowing through his Heart Mickey relentlessly attacked Unicron.

Mickey went right into Unicron's face and swung his Keyblade. In an arc of Light, the King slammed Unicron to the ground. Mickey then released several Pearls that hit Unicron. Mickey then jumped into the air and spun. Light began to expel from his Keyblade like a white rain. His Keyblade then shot out several bullets of Light that crashed into Unicron. The King then dove straight down in an attempt to stab Unicron through the chest. When the smoke cleared, Mickey saw that his Keyblade was imbedded in the ground, right next to Unicron's arm.

"Is that it?" asked Unicron, not even having a scratch after Mickey's assault. The chain of Light around his head was dimming. "Well, it was hardly impressive."

Unicron grabbed Mickey by the throat and pushed him into the air. As Unicron stood up he brushed himself off. The dark angel then flew into Mickey's trajectory. Unicron raised his right hand and created a small sphere of black energy. When Mickey got close, Unicron shot the energy, instantly vaporizing the King and carving a scar into the dark, blank realm.

"No…Mickey…" cried Riku as he cradled Sora in his arms. Riku used every last potion and elixir he had on him to heal Sora and himself. "Please Sora, we need to fight."

"Riku…" said Sora as he regained consciousness. "What happened?"

"Mickey…Donald…and Goofy…" started Riku with tears in his eyes. "They're-"

"Dead." finished Unicron as he walked to the two teenagers. Sora and Riku glared at Unicron. "Oh what did you expect? They fought against me, so their deaths were bound to happen. Now, there are only you two left. What can you possibly hope to do against me?"

"We will…TAKE YOU DOWN!" screamed Sora and Riku.

The two Keyblade Masters summoned their Keyblades and rushed Unicron. They used every last bit of power they could muster. They used Eternal Session, jabbing, slashing, and stabbing as fast as they could. They shot a series of fireballs several times. Unicron had absolutely no trouble dodging their attack. When they ended their attack, Riku distracted Unicron with a barrage of Meteors and Dark Firaga. Unicron zipped around the attacks easily. Sora climbed the meteors as they fell. When he got close to Unicron he started to use his solo Trinity technique, but Unicron back handed him into the ground.

"You can't defeat me Sora." said Unicron as he descended. "I am Darkness incarnate. I have seen Creation itself. And until I have destroyed all of Creation, I will never be defeated."

"We'll see about that!" yelled Riku.

"Some people never learn." sighed Unicron. "Paradise Lost Punch!"

Unicron turned around and pounded Riku with a flurry of punches. Riku wasn't able to defend himself. He could only hold on to his Keyblade. When Unicron was about to continue his attack, Sora ran at him. Unicron quickly switched his target and punched Sora rapidly. Unicron then kicked Sora in the jaw, sending him flying straight up in the air. Appearing above Sora, Unicron grabbed his ankles and put his feet on Sora's arm pits. When they reached a certain height, the two of them began to fall. The fell faster and faster. When they were just over the ground Unicron teleported away and Sora plunged into the ground. The impact made a crater and a shockwave.

"So-So-Sora…" said Riku.

Riku had several broken bones. Blood was spilling from his mouth and open wounds. He attempted to get up, but he fell due to his broken bones. In an attempt to get to Sora, the silverette crawled to the crater. When he arrived he looked down and saw Sora. Sora was in much worse shape than Riku. He was bleeding profusely. He had a huge gash on his head and several bones were sticking out of his skin. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his eyes were glazed over.

"Y'know Sora," started Unicron as he floated in above Sora. "There's something awfully familiar about you, but I can't place where… It must have something to do with your Heart….oh, what have we here? A powerful source of Light, very powerful and very bright. Let's change that, shall we?"

Unicron levitated Sora into the air. He then lifted his hand and transformed it into a Claw of Darkness. In a motion far too fast for the human eye to see Unicron plunged his clawed hand into Sora's chest. Sora began screaming in pain. Darkness began to pump into Sora's chest. Black veins slowly crawled up Sora's body.

"This amount of Darkness is like poison." said Unicron. "It will kill you. And it will be painful, I promise you that."

"Stop it!" yelled Riku. He cast Curaga on himself then slammed his Keyblade into Unicron's arm.

"Oh…you're still alive." Unicron said as he ignored Riku's attack. Unicron withdrew his claw but let Sora remain floating in the air.

"Thundaga!" Riku screamed. A large bolt of lightning appeared and struck Unicron. He just took the spell and continued walking towards Riku. "Firaga! Blizzaga! Ars Arcanum!"

The spells Riku fired from his Keyblade did absolutely nothing towards Unicron. When Riku performed Ars Arcanum Unicron grabbed his Keyblade and kicked him into the wall of the crater. Unicron examined Riku's Way to the Dawn, and then scowled.

"All of these Keyblades are imperfect replicas of the one true Keyblade." said Unicron.

"You mean… the X-Blade?" asked Riku.

"The X-Blade isn't what you believe it is, nor is it as important as you were led to believe." said Unicron. "It is more of a distraction keeping everyone from the true, original Keyblade. The Keyblade that was forged at the when I destroyed the Old World, a Keyblade forged from… Oh I see what you're doing. Distracting me, getting information out of me that you think will help you defeat me. Well, it's not you're not getting anything more out of me."

Unicron grabbed ahold of the Way to the Dawn at the handle and blade. While staring right into Riku's eyes Unicron snapped the Keyblade in half. Riku starred at him in dis-belief, eyes wide.

"What did I tell you?" asked Unicron as he threw the broken weapon in front of Riku. "A fake. Now die Riku, and embrace the Silence."

Unicron fired black lightning from his hands into Riku. He then punched and kicked and slammed Riku in every place imaginable. Riku's wounds became much worse. By the time Unicron was finished, Riku was unrecognizable. Sora had been screaming at Unicron to stop, but he just wasted his voice. Unicron then picked Riku up by the hair and dragged him to Sora.

"Please…" Sora begged with a hoarse voice. "Let him go."

"No." said Unicron as he lifted Riku up and transformed his hand into the Claw of Darkness again. "Say goodbye to your friend, Sora."

Unicron plunged his claw into Riku's chest. He then pulled out with Riku's Heart in his grasp. Riku's body then began to fade away into Darkness. Before he disappeared, Unicron crushed Riku's Heart in his claw, destroying it. Riku screamed as his body crumbled into crystal shards that blew away into nothingness.

"RIKU!" screamed Sora.

"Shut up." Unicron said as he back handed Sora.

"What did you do?!" yelled Sora.

"Are you blind?" asked Unicron. "I can say that I am because of this dammed chain, but you? Screw it; I'm going to kill you now."

The black winged angel stabbed his Claw into Sora's chest again. He continued to pump Darkness into his Heart. The black veins spread all over Sora's body. Sora made noises like he was choking. Out of Sora's open wounds sprouted dark purple crystals. When he realized that Sora wasn't dying, Unicron removed his hand from Sora's Heart.

"It's amazing that you're even alive Sora." said an amazed Unicron. He grabbed a hold of Sora's hair and dragged him to a Crack. "But you are dying. It might take a bit for you to just give into Death's sweet embrace, but in the end, you will die. I don't care where you'll end up, but you should be dead before you arrive. Good bye Sora."

Unicron lifted Sora and tossed him into the Crack. Sora didn't even scream while was thrown. It was like he lost the will to live. The chains around Unicron's head started to flicker. He reached up and pulled the chains off. This removal allowed two small black wings to open up and point to the back of his head. Unicron then opened his eyes, revealing black eyes with crimson irises.

"Finally." said Unicron out of relief. "Now…to end all of Creation."

Putting his hand out in front of him, Unicron made a sphere of energy. He tossed it into the air and it exploded. The explosion shook the entire realm and shot out black and crimson lightning. The realm cracked apart and disintegrated. Stars were revealed during the process. Soon the entirety of Unicorn's prison was obliterated. Unicron was now floating in the space among the stars. Countless stars were in the formation of a sphere.

"It's good to be free." chuckled Unicron.

* * *

**1. Play Das Omen by E Nomine at this part. Here's a link: watch?v=NRlUBgkWp-U**

**2. His name was always going to be Unicron. I just love it and it sounds so evil.**

**3. Unicron's design is slightly based off of Lucemon from Digimon.**


	6. Hunt for the Key

** Please enjoy and review.**

** I do not own anything related to Sailor Moon, all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi.**

** For those of you who are wondering, the Unicron in this story has absolutely nothing to do with the Planet Eater of Transformers Mythology. They only share the same name.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Hunt for the Key**

The universe truly is a beautiful place. Stars and planets spin so elegantly on their predetermined paths. The galaxies of the distant corners of the universe spiraling and forming distinct shapes and colors. It is a place filled with wonder and cosmic energy. It is also a place filled with danger. Asteroids and comets circle planets and various Worlds, always threatening the populations with danger. Black Holes, singularities that are believed to be portals through time and space, constantly consume everything that is unfortunate enough to get caught in its grasp. However, the single most dangerous thing in the universe was floating in the center of a spherical alignment of countless Worlds.

"There's nothing here." said Unicron. He got really irritated. He walked on the nothingness of space and paced. "The whole place has changed since I was locked away. But the Gate should be here!"

Throwing a fit, Unicron fired of a series of Dark lasers in every direction. After about five minutes he calmed down. Unicron put his hands behind his head and laid back. While relaxing Unicron thought. Getting an idea, Unicron concentrated on the very energies of a former Goddess. When he found the source, Unicron flew through space like a comet and landed on a desolate, barren World.

"What is this place?" asked Unicron. He walked through a fissure and saw millions upon millions of Keyblades. "Oh, the Keyblade Graveyard. Why would the Gate be located here?"

Unicron walked to the crossroads of Keyblade paths. He looked around and still saw nothing. He looked up and saw that there were clouds swirling around right above him. With a snap of his fingers the clouds dispersed, revealing a large Heart shaped moon with a faint blue glow.

"There you are." said Unicron with a smile. "No matter what form you take, I can always see you as the Gate. Revelare ad me, Etro scriptor Portam."

Ancient language surrounded Unicron. The heart shaped moon began to glow, but then stopped. Unicron tried again but met the same result. Angry, Unicron raised his hand and blasted Darkness at the moon. The Darkness wrapped around the moon and pulled into Unicron's hand.

"You took precautions Goddess." Unicron said. "But there's more than one way to skin a cat, and more than one way to forge the Gate."

As he spoke Darkness spread from his feet. It covered the entire World and absorbed it. With the World gone Unicron was standing in space again. He lifted his hands and created a miniature replica of the alignment in one and a ball of Darkness in the other.

"Dirige me ad Clavem Creatio." said Unicron.

A small series of ancient text surrounded the black orb and flew out into the stars. The replica in his hand then had a world covered in Darkness. Zooming in on the World, Unicron knew where he had to go. Unicron then flew like a comet again and blasted towards the World. He past several Worlds, but a few caught his eye. There was one with upside down rings, a massive planet with a large red spot, and a red planet. He then came to a small blue World with several large land masses. Unicron entered the World and floated in the sky. The area below him was a large metropolis. Many people were running about. In the distance was a large metal red tower.

"Why would it be here?" asked Unicron. "This World has yet to be invaded by the Heartless. They would have felt its power ages ago, unless it has its own protectors…."

Unicron descended upon the vast city and landed in an alley. Before he walked out, he noticed that his clothing would draw attention to him. So he wrapped his wings around his body tightly and transfigured his clothes into normal attire for the world. He was now wearing black jeans and black shoes with red accents. A black hoodie with ripped sleeve covered his chest. On the front of the hoodie was a red winged heart with a fleur-de-lis at its base with a red outline and black interior that had a spiked "X" crossing through the heart. On the back was a design of eight dark purple wings. Under the hoodie was a long sleeved crimson shirt.

Unicron explored the city for several hours. For some reason, every time he tried to focus on the energy he was searching for he would find that the entire city was irradiated with its power. He walked around and looked into the Hearts of Men, yet still couldn't find a trace of what he was looking for. After a while Unicron was standing on the uppermost part of the metal tower, scanning the area. He was about to destroy the entire city and have the Heartless dig through the ash, but an explosion happened.

"Hmm?" said Unicron. "What's this?"

Teleporting to the area of the explosion, Unicron sat on a building. When the smoke cleared Unicron saw an ugly blue haired woman with six green spider legs jump back. Nine women went after her. The girls wore primarily white uniforms that had a different color for each girl.

"Monster, in the name of the moon, we will punish you!" said the long, blonde haired girl with massive pigtails. Her outfit was the most different compared to the others. On her back were two plastic looking, angel-like wings. She had a lot of wings on her body, so that must have been her theme.1

"Sailor Moon!" yelled the she-spider. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone and let me do my job?!"

"You went about stealing the pure Hearts of civilians." said Sailor Moon. "Hurting those who are unable to defend themselves is unacceptable."

"Oh, is it?!" asked the spider. "Then I'll just take yours!"

The spider spat out razor sharp webbing at the warrior maidens. They jumped out of the way and surrounded the spider woman. They kicked and punch the spider, which just pushed them back. She spat out more webbing and the heroines dodged again. They repeated this for a little bit until they entire area as a gigantic spider's web.

"_Did they really not see that coming_?" thought Unicron to himself. He was lying on his side; head propped up by his arm, and watched the female fatales fight the spider creature.

"Mars Burning Mandala!" yelled the black haired woman with the predominately red uniform. Seven circles of fire spun around the woman and fired at the webs and ignited some of them.

"That's not going to help you!" yelled the spider. She pointed her fingers at the flame user and shot out poisonous barbs. The fire woman was slammed to the ground by the woman wearing dark green.

"Are you okay?" asked the green dressed woman.

"Yea." said the maiden of flame.

"_These women seem familiar._" thought Unicron.

"Mercury Bubble Splash!" the girl in a light blue uniform said. A bubble of water formed at her crossed arms and splashed out at the spider. The she-spider jumped on the wall right below Unicron to dodge the attack.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" said long haired women carrying a large purple staff. The tip of the staff glowed in purple energy and shot at the spider. The spider jumped further up.

"Uranus World Shaking!" said the short haired blonde girl. Orange energy was blasted at the spider that jumped on her webbing.

"_This is…pathetic to watch._" thought Unicron. "_Just kill it already._"

"Mars Fire Bird Strike!" the flame maiden yelled as a bird of fire flew at the spider as the rest of the webbing was destroyed. The spider dodged again and landed behind Unicron.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Unicron as he looked back at the spider woman.

"What are you doing here human?!" demanded the spider. Then she got an idea. She grabbed Unicron, not knowing what he is capable off and jumped off the building. "Don't bother attacking Sailor Brats! I have a hostage!"

She held Unicron out enough so the nine women could clearly see him. The girls gasped, as if they never suspected someone to be taken hostage. Unicron rolled his eyes at their ignorance. He stared at the nine women and tried to remember where he had seen them before. He knew he saw them once or twice in his past, but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

"If you don't want this handsome face to be hurt," started the spider woman as she dragged her clawed finger over Unicron's cheek, "Give me the Sailor Crystals!"

"_Sailor Crystals_?" thought Unicron. "Hmmm."

"All right." said the pig-tailed maiden.

"But Sailor Moon-" said the other women.

"We have to save him." said Sailor Moon. She raised her hands to the brooch and it started to shine. It opened up and a small, spherical silver crystal. Unicron's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled the embodiment of Darkness. In anger he opened his wings which plunged through the spider woman, slicing her into pieces. "You have a piece of the Key?!"

"What are you?" asked Sailor Moon as Unicron shifted into his robed attire. The silver crystal disappeared back into her body.

"I am Unicron, the Chaos Bringer." Unicron said. The nine women readied themselves at this statement and focused their powers. "Don't bother. You know, you all look familiar. I just can't place where…It had to be in the Old World…"

"Give us some straight answers!" yelled the woman wearing red.

"I remember now!" said Unicron with a snap of his fingers. "The Handmaidens of Etro, and the Guardians to the Key of Creation, which means…"

Unicron raised his hand and colored lights shined from the center of each woman's chest. With a smirk he began walking to the nine women. Each woman attacked to stop Unicron. Each of their attacks were of different elements.

"I know that this is your second reincarnation, but I'm only going to give you this one and only chance." said Unicron as the attacks flew past him. "Give me the Key of Creation and I will spare this World and all of its inhabitants. But understand this, you will be losing your lives, as the Key has split into fragments and have become your new Hearts. What do you say?"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" said the red maiden. She created a bow and arrow out of flame shot at Unicron.

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" the blue maiden said. She waved her arms over her head, gathering water. She twirled the water around her and blasted it towards Unicron.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" cried a maiden in dark green garb. From her tiara came a small rod which crackled with electricity. She gathered the electricity into her hands and threw a sphere at Unicron.

"I guess I can take this a no." Unicron said. Unicron stared at the attacks and they dissipated into nothingness. "Can't say I didn't warn you."

Unicron disappeared in a blur. The nine women looked around and got into a circle. Sailor Moon gasped as Unicron appeared before her and grabbed her throat. He raised her into the air and threw her into a wall. Before a couple of the women went help the pig tailed woman Unicron telekinetically flung them in the other direction.

"Might as well start with your Fragment." Unicron said. Raising his hand, the pig tailed woman started to convulse. The Silver Crystal started to emerge from her chest. "Sorry about the pain, but I did give you the option of just giving me the crystals."

"Sailor Moon!" yelled the other women. Before the Silver Crystal fully emerged from Sailor Moon a rose was thrown at Unicron, who caught it between two fingers.

"Who uses a flower for weapon?" asked Unicron. He sniffed it and held on to it.

Glancing up he saw a man in a black tuxedo, with yellow buttons and a black cape that was lined with red. The jacket is left open to reveal a white dress shirt. He was also wearing white gloves and a white mask that covers his eyes. The final touch of his disguise is a black top hat.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Unicron asked.

"I am Tuxedo Mask." said the man. Unicron could see a Gold Crystal in his chest.

"Looks like you have something I need as well." Unicron said. "Ten crystals to make the Key."

Unicron looked back down and saw that Sailor Moon was gone. He turned around and saw that she was with the other women. Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the building and stood next to Sailor Moon. He acted very defensive over Sailor Moon.

"Hm." smirked Unicron. "The Maidens of Etro and their protector, the Golden Knight. I haven't seen you all since I killed you the first time."

"What are you talking about?" asked the short haired blonde girl wearing a navy blue uniform and a yellow bow.

"Back in the Old World, in the city of Valhalla." Unicron started. "The second time I went for the Key of Creation you all got in my way. I warned you all to get of my way, but you were dedicated to that traitorous Etro and gave your lives protecting the Key."

"What is this Key?" asked Sailor Moon.

"That information is not for the likes of you." Unicron said. "Now… give. Me. The. Crystals."

"Never!" said Sailor Moon.

"Why do lesser beings never do what they're told?" asked Unicron. "Fine then."

Unicron sniffed the flower again. The flower became surrounded by Darkness. Unicron then swung his arm and the flower exploded and extended into a long plant-like whip covered in thorns and surrounded by Darkness. The black winged angle whipped around his thorny weapon and it sliced through the stone buildings like butter. Unicron sent the whip at his opponents. The warriors dodged the whip, but that was what Unicron wanted. He made the whip stab into ground and surrounding buildings, creating an intricate web like design that separated the warriors. When Sailor Moon was by herself, Unicron shot a beam of Darkness from his finger.

"Serena!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.

He broke through the thorny barrier and ran to shield Sailor Moon. The beam hit his back and with a scream his body faded into Darkness, leaving nothing behind except the Gold Crystal. As Sailor Moon cried she reached for the Gold Crystal but as it was about to be in her hands it flew into Unicron's.

"One Crystal down, nine to go." said Unicron. His hand turned black and the Gold Crystal sunk into the Darkness. "Who's next?"

"Darien!" cried Sailor Moon. Four of the maidens were comforting Sailor Moon, or at least trying to. The other four attacked Unicron for revenge.

"Uranus World Shaking!" One maiden said. Orange light gathered into her hand and formed a sphere with a ring. She flung it to the ground and it blasted at Unicron.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" said a long, sea green hair. Water swirled around her hands and formed a sphere with a ring. As it flew at Unicron waves of water blew from its sides.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" said a woman caring a purple staff adorned with an ornate jewel. Grey dust gathered around the jewel and transformed into a sphere of purple energy with a ring. She swung her staff and fired the purple sphere.

"Saturn Silence Buster!" yelled a girl wielding a glaive. She pointed her spear at Unicron and it shot out a wave of pale grey energy.

The four attacks converged into one. The three spheres came closer together, and then became surrounded by the pale grey wave of energy. Unicron felt a great power from the attacks and assumed that they would cause a great deal of damage. Unicron created a sphere of low level Dark Energy in his hand and tossed it into their attack. The attacks canceled each other out and exploded. Smoke spread across the area, the women unable to see anything.

"The Key is connected to the greatest source of power in the universe." echoed Unicron's voice through the smoke. "Even with it as fragmented as it is, you should have more power than this right now. If you actually plan on fighting for your survival, then give me challenge or else I will kill everyone on this planet."

"You don't have the power to do that." said a long haired blond girl in orange clothing.

"Look down." said Unicron.

As he said that the smoke was blown away. The women looked down as saw that they were floating above the city, high in the sky. When they tried to make sense of what was going on they pressed their hands to what was keeping them aloft. It was like they were standing on glass.

"This isn't possible." said a girl with shoulder length dark blue hair.

"Of course it is." Unicron said as he appeared above them. "Anything is possible if you have true power."

The nine women stared up at Unicron, trying to determine his next move. Unicron created another black sphere of energy. He gathered the energy in his hand and stared the women down.

"Well?" asked Unicron. The women stared him down. "Very well then."

Unicron blasted the sphere to the city. The girls waited for something to happen. They saw that none of the citizens noticed anything. A black explosion erupted from where Unicron's black sphere landed. Then the World shook and a blast of air was felt. The nine women covered their eyes till the explosion ended. After the explosion the nine women stared at the wasteland that was their home city. Pink crystal hearts rose from the ashes of the city and they faded away into Darkness

"How, how could you?" asked Sailor Moon.

"If you want revenge, meet me there." Unicron said as he pointed at the moon. "And bring me you're A game. Hopefully with your anger and grief you'll pluck up some more power from the Key fragments. I'll see you soon."

Unicron disappeared in a flurry of feathers and Darkness. The women thought that with Unicron gone that what they were standing on would disappear, but they gently floated to the ground. They observed the destruction Unicron caused. Buildings were rubble and there were black flames all over. There were outlines of where people once stood.

Many of the warrior maidens started to cry. The others stood there solemnly. Sailor Moon cried the loudest. She lost not only her hometown, but also her true love. When she remembered all what she and her friends accomplished and the future she and her friends had visited, she knew that they could beat Unicron.

"We're leaving." said Sailor Moon.

The other women nodded. They got into a circle and joined hands. They all focused their powers and on the location they wished to go: the moon. They glowed in various colors, signifying a rise in power in all of them. Sailor Moon glowed silver, the next person glowed red, the next glowed in light blue, yellow, green, dark purple, orange, teal, and pale grey. The lights enveloped each maiden and they turned to streams of light. The streams of light ascended into the sky and headed straight for the moon, where Unicron was waiting for them.

* * *

**1. This is the Eternal Sailor Moon uniform, when she's at her second most powerful.**

** A short update today. More exciting stuff comes back again in the next chapter. Please review.**


	7. Celestial Battle

**Chapter 7 Celestial Battle**

The moon. A dull, pale white sphere that floated in the sky. Each World had its own moon, but all were unique. The very moon that Unicron stood upon was no different. He observed the ruins of an ancient palace, most of which long since turned to dust. A bit of remorse grief was felt in the heart of the ten winged angel.

"Where are they?" Unicron asked aloud.

Unicron kicked a pile of rocks, which uncovered a piece of technology. It was a holographic projector. Unicron considered it a crude copy of the ones from his home world. He bent down and ran his fingers across the edges. He found the activation switch and pressed it. A faint beam of light was emitted from the imager and a small woman appeared. The woman was wearing a long white gown that showed off her slim figure. On her back were thin, fairy-like wings. She had silver eyes that matched her long silver hair, which was in pony tails. On her forehead is a golden moon pointing up.

"Serenity, you were reincarnated along with your daughter." said Unicron. "But I don't think you think you were given a third life, were you?"

"I am Queen Serenity." said the hologram. "And I am here to guide you Serena."

"Oh, a prerecorded message for your daughter." Unicron said. "How sweet, you haven't changed one bit."

"Let me take you back to the final days of our kingdom." said the Queen. The projector started to glow white and spread across the area.

"No, I don't want to see your fallen kingdom Serenity." said Unicron. He stomped on the projector and broke it. "I just want the Key. And you nine are going to give it to me."

The keepers of the Key gritted their teeth. They thought they had the drop on him. They revealed themselves and stood behind Unicron. As Unicron turned around the women saw that he had a look of sadness on his face.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss." Unicron said. The women almost believed him. "You don't believe me. I can't blame you. But this is what I am trying to end. Pain, grief, despair… all these terrible things that one feels in their life. Give me the Key, and I will end the pain of everyone."

"Don't take us for idiots!" yelled Sailor Moon. "You plan on killing everyone!"

"It will be a mercy killing!" Unicron screamed. His voice echoed in their heads and Darkness erupted from him. "I scared you. Sorry."

"Uranus World Shaking!" yelled a short haired blond girl. Orange energy gathered in her hand and she threw it at Unicron, who easily slapped it away.

"You know, I think we got off on the wrong foot." said Unicron. "Is it because I killed your lover for the Golden Crystal? I knew you all in you first life and you never held grudges. How about this, I reintroduce myself, and then you all tell me who you are. My name is Unicron. I am the Chaos Bringer, and the Angel of Darkness. Who are you?"

"Under the guardianship of the Planet of Water, I am the soldier of Knowledge, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!" said the primarily blue wearing girl.1

"Guided by the Planet of Love, I am the Agent of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I will punish you!" said a long haired blonde girl that wore a yellow and orange uniform.

"Under the protection of the Fire Planet, I am the Guardian of Fire and Passion Sailor Mars! You will refrain from underestimating women! And with Mars Power, you will burn! These high-heeled legs will deliver your punishment!" said a woman with long raven hair that wore a primarily red uniform.

"Underestimate women?" asked Unicron. "You should've met the women I fought alongside."

"I am the Agent of Thunder and Protection, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Jupiter, guided by the Planet of Thunder! In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!" said a long haired brunette wearing a green and pink uniform.

"I am guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies. I'm the soldier of the Heavens, Sailor Uranus!" said the woman who attacked Unicron. She was wearing a primarily navy blue uniform with a yellow bow on her chest.

"I am protected by Neptune, planet of the deep blue sea. I'm the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!" a woman wearing a sea green uniform said.

"My guardian deity is the Planet of Silence. I am the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!" said a young girl wearing a purple uniform and wielding a glaive.

"I am guarded by Pluto, the Planet of Time. I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!" said the tallest of the women. She wore a black uniform and wielded a purple staff.

"I am the Pretty Guardian of Justice in a Sailor Suit! Sailor Moon is my name, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon.

"We are the Sailor Senshi! Our duty is to defeat evil, and in the name of all that is good, you will be defeated!" all nine of them said.

"Now," said Unicron, "Do you feel like we know each other a bit better?"

"Shut up!" said Sailor Jupiter. She ran at Unicron and threw several fast punches.

"I was talking." Unicron said calmly. He caught her fist and flicked her forehead, sending her flying towards the others. "As I was saying… this is going to be the last time I ask nicely by the way… give me the crystals and I will end your lives in the most painless way possible. And while you're considering this offer, here's something as an extra incentive: I will spare all of your loved ones. So, are you going to give me the Key?"

"Aqua Cyclone!" yelled Sailor Mercury. A torrent of water was shot out of her hands.2

"Coconut Cyclone!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. She threw a ball of electricity that exploded into an electrical storm. The two attacks combined and grew in strength. It hit Unicron and caused a small explosion that blew up a large amount of dust.

"So this is how it has to be." Unicron said as the smoke cleared. He was clearly undamaged. He looked right at the Sailor Senshi with a glare that screamed evil. "I hope you brought your 'A' game, because I am not going to hold back."

With a burst of speed Unicron ran to the Senshi and attacked them. He was using a type of Martial Arts that hasn't been seen since the Old World existed. He attacked certain points on their body that caused great damage. When he hit a target a bone would break. The Senshi were admittedly fast, at least faster than Unicron anticipated.

"Firaga!" Unicron yelled. He created several large balls of fire that blasted at the Senshi.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" yelled Sailor Mercury. Droplets of water spun around her and collected in her hands. She sent the wave forward and it hit a sphere of flame.

"Tidal Wave!" Sailor Neptune yelled. She created a wave of water that was wide enough to collide with two spheres of fire. The water attacks extinguished Unicron's fire.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Unicron asked as he swept the steam away with his hand.

"Hah!" yelled a voice to Unicron's left. Through the steam came Sailor Saturn, ready to plunge her Glaive into Unicron.

"Shadow Blades." Unicron said.

Covering his hand into Darkness he formed a claw. He swung his clawed arm and created five blades made out of Darkness. Sailor Saturn's Glaive hit the blades and was forced back. As Sailor Saturn was flying through the air Unicron grabbed her by the throat. He stabbed at her chest, but his wrist was caught in a golden chain made of heart shaped links.

"What's this?" Unicron asked. The chain tightened and pulled his arm back. Unicron saw that the chain was being pulled by Sailor Venus. Letting go of Sailor Saturn, Unicron grabbed a hold of the chain and pulled. Sailor Venus was tugged into the air and Unicron spun her around. "Round and round she goes, where she'll end up, nobody knows!"

"Let go of her! Fire Heel Drop!"" yelled Sailor Mars. She jumped in the air and brought her leg down. Unicron guarded with his forearm. A plume of fire erupted from where her foot made contact and it enveloped Unicron. Sailor Venus fell to the ground and was helped up by Sailor Neptune.

"Is this supposed to be a summer's breeze?" Unicron asked. He gathered the fire into his hand and extinguished it. The Senshi made a semi-circle around him, all except Sailor Moon.

"Take this! Supreme Thunder Dragon!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. She gathered electricity in her tiara and shot it out in the shape of a dragon.

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury. She created a bubble in her hand and when she released the attack it broke apart into thousands of bubbles.

"World Shaking!" yelled Sailor Uranus. She gathered the orange energy in her hand and smashed it into the ground. The orange sphere went flying at Unicron.

"Ruin!" Unicron cried. He threw three non-elemental spheres of magic at the attacks of the three Senshi. His magic plowed their way through the Senshi attacks. Before the other Senshi could react, Unicron released a pulse of Darkness that propelled them away. Unicron walked over to Sailor Pluto, as she was the closest. As he bent down to remove her Key Fragment, Unicron saw a bright light.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" cried Sailor Moon, announcing her presence. She thrust her staff and rainbow-like kaleidoscope glass broke into pieces and flew at Unicron at high speed, hitting his chest.

"AAARRGGHH!" screamed Unicron in intense pain as Sailor Moon's attack sent him flying into a crater wall. A pile of rubble buried him.

"Are you guys alright?!" asked Sailor Moon.

"We're fine." said Sailor Uranus, taking charge. "Do you think he's gone?"

"I don't know." said Sailor Moon. "What does your computer say Mercury?"

"Let me see…" said Sailor Mercury as she took out her small computer. She pressed a few buttons and it started analyzing. "It can't get a reading on him!"

"What does that mean?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Maybe it's because you're pointing that thing in the wrong place." Unicron grunted. The Senshi jumped away and saw that Darkness was entering his chest, healing his wound faster than they could imagine. "Ow! Do you realize how much that attack burned?! Damn! But at least it shows that the Key is giving you a boost in power. Fist of the Shadow Sovereign!"

Unicron slammed his fist into the ground, making a large dark explosion. The nine Senshi were blasted into the air. He then juggled them all with a barrage of Ruin. Then Unicron used Gravity and slammed them into the ground. As the Sailor Senshi struggled to get up, Unicron teleported to Sailor Moon.

"This belongs to me." Unicron said as he plunged his arm into her chest. Sailor Moon screamed loudly. "I'm sorry you have to go through this pain. I will make it as brief as possible, but it will be intense."

"Get away from her!" yelled Sailor Uranus. A silver sword with a gem studded handle appeared in her hand. She sliced Unicron's back with the sword and an orange blade of energy cut his back as well. "Space Sword Blaster!"

Unicron let go of Sailor Moon, the Silver Crystal not in his hands. With his fist clenched, he back handed Sailor Uranus and started walking to the short haired blonde. He kicked her on the ground. When he stood over Sailor Uranus he gathered dark energy in his hands. Before he fired he saw that Sailor Uranus was glancing at where Sailor Moon was. He looked back and saw Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter carrying Sailor Moon away.

"I am really sick and tired of being nice to you." Unicron said through clenched teeth. "I have asked you to just relinquish the Key to me, but you have crossed the line. I am going to kill you all."

Sailor Uranus spun on the ground, tripping Unicron. She jumped back as Unicron stood up. Unicron made Darkness spiral around his arm and blasted it at Sailor Uranus. The soldier of the Heavens swung her sword again and created an orange blade of energy. The attacks hit and struggled against each other.

"_When did her attacks get stronger_?" Unicron thought to himself. The attacks canceled each other out to the amazement to Unicron.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Neptune from behind. Unicron turned around to see her pointing a small golden mirror at him. "Submarine Reflection!"

"This can't be good." Unicron said as he was blasted by a powerful torrent of water. The water attack pushed him back with great force.

"Dead Scream!" yelled Sailor Pluto. She made a sphere of purple energy at the tip of her staff and fired it. Unicron diverted Sailor Neptune's attack and grabbed the purple energy. He smashed it in his hand. "He's unstoppable!"

"Everything can be hurt." said Sailor Neptune.

"That's right." Sailor Saturn said. "Sailor Moon's attack hurt him. If the four of us work together again, we might be able to do some lasting damage."

"Then let's do it!" demanded Sailor Uranus. "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" yelled Sailor Neptune.

"Dead Scream!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Silence Buster!" screamed Sailor Saturn.

Their attacks converged just like last time. They flew at Unicron, the energy expelled was immense. Unicron's stubbornness made it so he didn't jump out of the way of the attack. He just raised his hands and caught the attacks. He struggled against it. His hands were being scorched. The attack pushed him, even with him stomping his feet in the ground.

"NO!" Unicron yelled. "I will not be defeated by this weak attack!"

With a lot of effort he started to push back. He yelled as he threw it at the Outer Senshi. It was too fast, and the four Senshi were unable to move out of the way. A large explosion enveloped them. Resting his hands on his knees Unicron breathed heavily.

"Damn…a lot of my powers must have been sealed when I was forced into Crystal Stasis…you were planning ahead, weren't you brother?" Unicron said. Looking at the four Sailor Senshi lying on the ground, Unicron teleported next to them and created four black claws that extended from his palm. These claws went straight for the throats of the Sailor Senshi. "But I know what can unlock said seal."

The four tentacle-like claws choked tighter and then from them came for more claws that dove into their chests. The four Senshi weren't even able to scream as their hearts, the Fragments, were being ripped out. Before the removal was complete water, fire, lightning and a gold hearts shaped chain destroyed the claws.

"Why do I keep getting interrupted?!" Unicron demanded.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" yelled Sailor Moon, obviously recovered. A spiral of heart shaped energy blasted Unicron. He saw this attack coming and made a barrier.

"Are you finally going for blood?" Unicron asked after the attack faded. He dropped the barrier and popped his neck. "Don't you realize that I am not so easily harmed? You can attack me all you want, but if this is really all you can do in terms of power, you truly don't deserve to have the Key to Creation in your possession."

Sailor Moon nearly had a look of defeat on her face. But before she could admit it, she remembered her love, Tuxedo Mask, and all those Unicron killed to prove a point. She then gave Unicron a look of defiance.

"You will be defeated Unicron." Sailor Moon said. "Even if it's the last thing we do, we will stop you."

"Really?" Unicron asked. "And how do you suppose to do that?"

"Everyone, summon your Talismans." said Sailor Moon. "Give this demon all you got!"

"Right!" said the rest of the Sailor Senshi. They closed their eyes and focused. The Fragments glowed in energy.

"_What's going on with the Fragments_?" Unicron asked himself.

"Mercury Harp." said Sailor Mercury. Water appeared in her hands and formed a solid harp.

"Love Whip." said Sailor Venus. Yellow light gathered in her hands and formed a small chain made with rose shaped links.

"Mars Arrow." Sailor Mars said. Intense flames appeared around her hand and formed a red-hot arrow.

"Leave of Oak." Sailor Jupiter said. Electricity crackled around her and gathered in her hand, taking the shape of plant leaves.

"Space Sword." said Sailor Uranus. She readied the sword that she was using earlier.

"Deep Aqua Mirror." Sailor Neptune said. She raised her golden mirror.

"Garnet Orb." said Sailor Pluto. Her staff collapsed on itself, leaving behind the large red jewel that adorned the staff.

"Silence Glaive." Sailor Saturn said. She stuck the blunt end of her scythe into the ground.

"Holy Moon Cálice." Sailor Moon said. A flute-like object with a red top, adorned with white wings and a jeweled star.

"What do you all plan on doing with those?" Unicron asked. The Talismans started to glow brilliantly with energy, as did the Fragments. "Oh shit!"

Unicron jumped back and focused his own energy. The powers of the Sailor Senshi grew and grew. They then released their most powerful attacks at once in an attempt to destroy Unicron.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Sailor Mercury. She strummed her harp and several, highly pressurized torrents of water shot out, timed with her strumming.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus. She held her whip in front of her and the whip emitted a blast of energy.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars cried out. She held her arrow just right and a flaming bow appeared. As she pulled back the arrow it caught fire itself. Unicron could feel the heat from his current position. She released her attack and sent it straight at Unicron.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" screamed Sailor Jupiter. She started spinning around and plant leaves twirled around her. The leaves were charged with electricity and glowed with energy, which fired at Unicron.

"Uranus Space Turbulence!" cried Sailor Jupiter. An enormous amount of orange energy gathered at the blade and formed a large sphere. She swung it and released a series of beams.

"Neptune Submarine Violin Tide!" yelled Sailor Neptune. Water formed around the mirror and took the shape of a violin. She strummed it and a tide of energy that washed its way to Unicron.

"Pluto Chronos Typhoon!" Sailor Pluto yelled out. Dust and sand swirled around her jewel, which glowed with light. The orb then fired off a cyclone-like rush of energy at a high speed.

"Saturn Death Reborn Revolution!" cried out Sailor Saturn. A mass of ribbons appeared around her and glowed in energy, and then they slashed at Unicron.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" screamed Sailor Moon. She spun around and waved her scepter. She raised it above her head and the top shined in a brilliant golden light. White feathers covered in a rainbow aura fired at Unicron.

"That can't be good!" Unicron said. As he said that the attacks from the Sailor Senshi spiraled around each other, with Sailor Moon's attack as a focal point. Unicron knew that the attacks would do serious damage to him. So he touched his fingertips to each other and created a thin, black circle. He folded eight of his wings so that the tips were near the edges of the black circle. "Dark Reflection!"

Unicron stretched out his body as he announced his move. The black circle expanded. The attacks of the Sailor Senshi hit the circle and were absorbed into the black abyss. The Sailor Senshi stared at what happened in shock. Not giving them a moment to do anything again he spun the circle around and released a darker, more powerful variant of the Senshi attacks at the nine women.

A tremendously large explosion happened when the attack hit near the Sailor Senshi. Their screams were drowned out by the explosion. Large fissures spread across of the moon and large pieces were uplifted. The moon was destroyed.

Unicron flew through space, looking from piece to piece until he found the Sailor Senshi. They were badly hurt, with their uniforms ripped and torn. But what startled Unicron was that they were glowing in colored auras, the same color as the Fragment that resides with in them.

"Etro, you hag!" Unicron said. "You took too many precautions against my return! But letting your favorite girls suffer like this! Oh, if you were still alive I would kill you again!"

"You will never get the Key." Sailor Moon struggled to say.

"Why do you say that?" asked Unicron. "You can barely speak, let alone fight."

"Because it is our duty to defend the World from evil." Sailor Moon said. She stood up and the Silver Fragment appeared out of her chest. "I will do whatever it takes to stop you."

The Fragment glowed even brighter. Sailor Moon's clothes turned into silver light and transformed into a silver gown. A yellow moon symbol glowed on her forehead. The Fragment still floated right outside her chest. Unicron felt great power coming from her.

"The Key is giving you all the power its Fragmented form can give you." Unicron said. He looked around saw that the other Fragments appear out of the chests of the other Senshi.

Sailor Mercury's clothes transformed into a blue strap dress that went past her feet, and she wore a blue choker that tied into a ribbon at the back. She also wore blue high-heeled shoes, a necklace, and small blue stud earrings. The ancient symbol for water was present on her forehead. Sailor Mars She wore a red strap dress that went past her feet, and she wore a red choker that was tied into a ribbon at the back. She wore a necklace and small red stud earrings. She also wore high-heeled shoes with straps that were also red. The ancient symbol for fire was present on her forehead.

Sailor Jupiter wore a green strap dress that came to her feet with two roses at the hips. The dress had a split that started around her waist and a green choker that tied into a ribbon at the back, and a necklace. She wore green high-heeled shoes that each had a strap with a small green rose on it. She wore a green ribbon with a red rose in the center, and rose-shaped earrings. The ancient symbol for thunder was present on her forehead. Sailor Venus was wearing a yellow gown with frills running down it. In her hair she wore a yellow bow and a rose. She also wore a choker that was tied in a ribbon at the back. On her forehead was the ancient symbol of love.

Sailor Uranus wore a deep blue gown with ribbons down the back and a choker on her neck and the ancient symbol of the sky on her forehead, while Sailor Neptune wore a sea-green gown with the ancient symbol for the ocean on her forehead. Sailor Saturn was wearing a purple gown with the ancient symbol of rebirth on her forehead and Sailor Pluto was wearing a black gown, and she had the ancient symbol of time on her forehead. The Fragments glowed brilliantly, like shining stars. It was power, the power that could only mean one thing: the Key to Creation was almost complete.3

"Well, don't you all look beautiful." Unicron said. "You're even wearing your outfits from the Old World."

"You give me no choice Unicron." said Sailor Moon. She raised the Silver Fragment above her head. The other Senshi circled around her and joined hands. Their Key Fragments floated above them and floated around the Silver Fragment. "You will pay for what you have done."

"No I will not." Unicron said. He flew into the air and Darkness erupted from him. "I will _NOT_ die! I can't die! Your measly attack will just drain the last of your life force."

"Then we will die knowing you will be destroyed!" yelled Sailor Moon. The nine Fragments started glowing and spun around the Silver Fragment. Thin lasers the same colors as the individual Fragments and the gowns of the Senshi started to glow intensely, then Sailor Moon rose into the air and a pyramid-shaped shield of pure white light, with each Senshi at a vertex was formed.

"You're serious?!" asked Unicron. "You're willing to throw away your lives like this?! Fools!"

Unicron focused the Darkness into a single point, creating a black sphere. He placed his open hands behind it, as if to brace it. As Unicron did this the Key Fragments glowed even brighter.

"Celestial Crystal Power!" all nine Sailor Senshi yelled out at once. A pure white beam of Light energy was blasted from the nine Fragments in one intense surge.

"REMEMBER THAT I GAVE YOU A CHOICE!" screamed Unicron. The black sphere darkened. "Take this! Destiny Destroyer!"

Unicron released the dark energy, not holding anything back. A powerful burst of Darkness collided with the white beam of Light. They were evenly matched, and struggled against each other. Unicron and the Senshi poured everything they had into their attacks. The collision point was pulsing out in black and white shockwaves. Not long after did the white beam start to push through Unicron's attack.

"NO!" Unicron yelled. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you! Take this!"

Out from the Darkness came the Gold Fragment. It looked different however. It was darker, and it lost much of its luster. It has been corrupted by Unicron's Darkness. The purity of the Fragment was long gone. The Fragment started to glow with energy and Unicron felt its power flow into him. Unicron screamed as he forced more power into his attack, which cut its way through the beam of Light.

There was another explosion that destroyed the moon piece that the Senshi were standing on. Unicron descended upon the Senshi. They were alive, but barely. It seemed that the Fragments protected the women from the worst of the blast. Their gowns were torn and scorched, and their bodies were covered in small black flames. The Fragments were hovering over each Senshi, not reentering the women. Unicron calmly walked to each woman and claimed each and every Fragment. As soon as he has a hold of a Fragment the respective Senshi would turn into crystal dust.

Unicron saved Sailor Moon for last. He made her watch as her claimed his prize. As he walked closer, she watched the nine Fragments circle around him. Unicron was staring at her Silver Fragment- the tenth and final piece of the Key to Creation.

"Why…" sobbed Sailor Moon as Unicron grabbed the Silver Fragment.

"To end pain." Unicron said after a moment. "To end all pain. The end of pain, by making silence fall on all of Creation. Too bad you won't be able to see it."

He pulled the Fragment away from Sailor Moon. She screamed as she turned to crystal dust. Now all ten Fragments circled Unicron. He poured Darkness into each Fragment, dimming their Light. He then spun the crystals faster. They shrunk and made a circle right in front of his chest and combined into one small crystal, the shape of a star with one elongated point that had multi-colored energy flowing through it. The Key to Creation was whole once again.

"Now, Key to Creation, unlock my powers!" ordered Unicron. The Key began to glow, and then imbedded itself into Unicron's chest.

Unicron's eyes opened wide. He felt his Heart beat rapidly. Power was flowing through his veins once again. Unicron laughed with great joy. He looked around and saw that the moon and the home World of the Senshi were being devoured by Darkness. Billions of pink crystal Hearts were floating away and disappearing in Darkness. The other Worlds Uniron saw on his way here were also disappearing, as if they were connected.

"Yes." said Unicron. "Become one with the Gate."

But then Unicron felt something was off. He started to feel a compression on his Heart and he had trouble breathing. He began screaming in pain as a star shaped beam of Light erupted from where the Key was imbedded.

"Argh!" screamed Unicron. "I should have expected this! Damn you Etro!"

The pain was unbearable. The Key was attempting to purify itself and destroy Unicron. Unicron wasn't the kind of person to go down from this trap. So he concentrated on his powers. He focused on beating the trap. Darkness covered his body, changing his body completely black. He curled up into a ball and wrapped his wings around himself, making a seamless, black sphere. Dark purple smoke emanated from the sphere and formed crystals. The crystals grew and grew, until they took the shape of a diamond.

All was silent in space. Only the crystal remained in this part of the alignment, floating in space. Not long after the crystal formed a white Crack appeared. It pulled in the purple crystal into itself. Space and Time were contorted and stretched and squished all at the same time. In no time at all was the diamond ejected out of another Crack that floated high above another World. The World was primarily blue with water, but it was dotted with islands of varying sizes. The most significant feature that one could see was a long, red, mountainous continent spread across the World from north to south.

The crystal started to fall into the World. It picked up speed and became hotter and hotter as it entered the atmosphere. It soon crashed into the ocean. The impact created a large cloud of steam and a dangerously large tsunami. The tsunami was heading towards a large military base, which looked like a fortress, with the words 'Marineford' painted on the center tower. The soldiers were panicking. They knew a wave this size would be able to damage their fairly new base, leaving them open to an attack.

As the soldiers ran around, a tall man with a square shaped face and very pronounced facial features. He has a black goatee and short black hair walked to the edge of the center tower that hung a large flag. He was wearing a white cap that said 'Marine' on it and sports a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with what appear to be a pink rose on his left buttonhole. He left his light flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned showing his muscular neck and part of his tattoo. He also was wearing black gloves and shoes.

"Dai Funka!" yelled the man. His arms started to ooze magma. He thrust his arm forward, sending a fist shaped piece of magma that flew through the air like a rocket. The magma hit the tsunami, instantly evaporating a part of the tsunami. Tis created a tear in the giant wave, allowing it to completely pass by Marineford.

"That's our Fleet Admiral for you!" said a soldier. "He's so strong!"

"The man who fought evenly with Whitebeard and ex-Admiral Aokiji evenly was destined to be our leader." said another soldier.

"Report." said the man with the goatee.

"Nothing was damaged sir." said a man with a mustache. "Your technique saved us several million Belli of repairs."

"Good." said the red suited man. "Get Vegapunk and team ready to get what fell from the sky Momonga. It will provide excellent research."

"Yes, Akainu sir." Momonga said. He left his leader by himself. Akainu stared out to the sea, watching the impact site steam.

"Nothing will get in my way of Absolute Justice." Akainu said. "Nothing."

* * *

**1. I used the Sailor Moon wiki for their uniform colors. As each of their uniforms look exactly the same, I only went by their dominant colors.**

**2. I also got the Sailor Senshi's attacks from the wiki.**

**3. These are the Princess Forms of the Sailor Senshi. According to the wiki, these forms are when the Senshi are at their most powerful. If you want to see a picture of all the Senshi in their Princess Forms, follow this link: . **


	8. Meeting of the Gods

**I do not own One Piece; all rights go to Eiichiro Oda-sama.**

**I do not own Mothra; all rights go to the ToHo Company.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Meeting of the Gods**

Two weeks have passed since the crystal fell upon the World. Upon Fleet Admiral Akainu's orders, Dr. Vegapunk excavated and has been studying the fallen object. The World's greatest scientist was making no progress, however. It had no detectable mass, heat or radiation, though it was visible to the naked eye. The crystal was supported by beam in the center of the open area of Marineford while it was being studied.

Akainu was getting furious with Vegapunk's lack of progress, and it is well known in the Marines that no one should make Akainu angry. But Akainu was angrier than usually lately, his worse than normal attitude starting as soon as the crystal came to the island. He locks himself in his office at all times of the day. As he filled out paperwork, the voice came again.

"_Akainu…_" said the voice. It was cold and darkened the room. Akainu didn't know it at the time, but it was the voice of Unicron. "_Let me out_."

"You're not real." stated Akainu. "I'm just over working myself."

"_Let me out…_" the voice repeated over and over again. "_Let me out…_"

"Shut up!" yelled Akainu. He activated his Magu Magu no mi abilities and blasted a hole in his office.

"*whistle*" Kizaru said as he walked into Akainu's office. "Stressful day again, Sakazuki-kun?"

"What do you want Kizaru?" demanded Akainu.

"I have Vegapunk's hourly report for you." Kizaru said.

"Anything different than usual?" Akainu asked as he took the paper.

"Nope." Kizaru stated. "Just the same nothing that we get every hour."

"What does Vegapunk say?" asked Akainu. He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"He's never been happier." Kizaru said. "He actually has found something that he can't understand. From what he has told me, the crystal doesn't even exist. Very frightening."

"What does he mean, 'it doesn't exist'?" demanded Akainu. He walked to the hole in the wall and stared down. "I can see it from here."

"My lasers don't even scratch it." Kizaru said.

"_Let…Me…Out…_" the voice said. Akainu grabbed his head in and shook.

"Are you okay Sakazuki-kun?" Kizaru asked.

"I keep hearing this voice in my head." Akainu admitted. "Over and over, it has been telling me to let it out!"

"Out of where?" Kizaru asked.

Before Akainu could answer the alarms went off. It was a sign that they were under attack. Ever since Akainu took command of the Marines, not a single pirate dared to attack the new Marineford. Both the Fleet Admiral and the Admiral looked outside to see what was going on and saw many black creatures attacking the soldiers.

There were several different dark creatures. Three of them had a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, their bodies are completely black. The three creatures looked exactly the same, except they were different sizes.

Another type had spherical bodies that are pitch black and streaked with dark blue. Its glowing, yellow eyes are rather small. The inside of its mouth is blue, and the mouth itself is a jagged, toothy opening. It has three thick, black and blue tentacles with frayed, pink tips sprouting out of its body, two on its top and one on its underside.

The last type had black skin, a muscular frame, and a heart-shaped hole in their torsos. They have sharp purple and blue horns that form the outline of a curled heart. They also have small blue bat-like wings on their back, gold-tipped feathered wings on their forearms, and bluish-purple fireballs under their feet, presumably assisting them in their fast movements and tying into their dark fire attack. Their long tails appear scaly, and end in a sharp, crescent-shaped blade. These creatures bear a scalloped, blue-bladed sword.

The Marine soldiers were easily being defeated by the black creatures.

"What are those things?!" asked Akainu. "Kizaru!"

"Yasakani no Magatama!" yelled Kizaru as he jumped into the air. He started to glow with light and fired of a barrage of lasers. The lasers hit many of the black creatures, destroying them in black smoke.

Both the powerful Marine leaders jumped from the office and landed. Not as soon as they looked ahead they were attacked by more of the black creatures. Kizaru fired off more lasers and Akainu beat down all the creatures with his magma powers. But it didn't matter how much effort they and their soldiers put in. These black creatures kept on coming.

"Call in the Pacifistas!" yelled Akainu.

"It's going to take a few minutes for them to be activated!" yelled a member of the Marine Science Unit.

"Grr." growled Akainu. "Dai Funka!"

Transforming his fist into magma Akainu punched a creature that wielded a sword. It evaporated into black smoke, but reformed behind him and slashed him. Akainu screamed in pain, something that hasn't happened in years. The creature was able to hurt Akainu despite his Logia abilities. He staggered forward, blood pouring from his back. He saw his men and the closest person he saw as a friend, Kizaru, being beaten back by the creatures.

"_Marvelous creatures, the Heartless are_." The voice said. "_Primal, efficient warriors without any minds._"

Akainu looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. It mocked him, telling him that he was getting warmer or colder. Akainu blasted away any of the Heartless that got in his way. As he fought Akainu noticed that the Heartless were gathered around the crystal, as if they were defending it. The crystal was covered in a black smoke that was spreading across the area.

"Destroy that crystal!" yelled Akainu. Akainu created a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent "Inugami Guren!"

"Yasakani no Magatama!" said Kizaru. He shot out another barrage of lasers.

These attacks plowed through the Heartless and hit the crystal. After the explosion and the smoke cleared, the crystal was revealed to be intact, with not even a scratch on it. Akainu tried again and again, but the results were the same. Akainu heard the screams of his soldiers and saw that the Heartless were plunging their claws into each soldier's chest and removing small pink crystals that were shaped like a heart.

"What is happening?!" yelled Akainu.

As soon as he asked his question was answered. The Heartless gathered as close to the crystal as possible and bowed before it. Darkness spread from the base of the crystal, making the Heartless seem invisible from a sky view. As the Darkness spread the crystal started to crack and pieces fell. As Kizaru used his Pika Pika no Mi abilities right over the crystal, a beam of Darkness shot out of the crystal. The beam hit the blue sky, causing a ripple effect that pushed away the blue sky and clouds to reveal the blackness of space and the stars.

"No!" Akainu screamed. He ran to the crystal and transformed his arm into magma again. Imbuing his attack with Busoshoku Haki to increase his strength, he punched the crystal. "Meigo!"1

With a claw-like thrust he punched the crystal. At the moment of contact there was a black explosion that threw Akainu across the courtyard. Akainu's vision went dark for a moment, but when he regained his sight he saw that the courtyard was ablaze with black fire. Only he and Kizaru survived the explosion. The sound of walking was heard through the flames. Akainu looked ahead and saw an outline of a person. The Heartless bowed before it as it walked pass the flames.

It was a teenage boy, eighteen at the oldest. His hair as blacker than the flames and he has two small wings on his head. He had eight other large black wings on his back, each feather detailed in crimson. The boy was wearing black ornate armor that was outlined and detailed in gold, crimson and dark purple. The armor was form fitting and looked like it weighed nothing. The torso piece had shoulder guards that just covered his shoulders. Imbedded in the middle of the torso piece was a five point crystal star with several dull colors flowing through it. He was wearing gauntlets over his forearms that gave him pointed fingers. He had armor that covered his hips and upper thighs. On his feet were boots that go up to his shins. At the heel of the boots were small angelic wings. Where there wasn't any place that the armor covered, there was a skin tight black body suit.2

"What took you so long?" asked the angelic being. Akainu recognized the face. The face of one of the most wanted criminals in world history. "By the way, you took way too long. I actually had to summon the Heartless to get your attention. But even then, it would have been a matter of hours before the crystal broke apart as the Key has been fully corrupted."

"Caeruleus, the Dark Dragon." said Akainu.

"I have armor now?" Unicron asked, completely ignoring Akainu. Unicron looked at himself and was amused by his appearance. "Cool!"

"You are under arrest by the authority of the World Government and the might of the Marines." Akainu said.

"Yea, whatever." ignored Unicron. He addressed the Heartless. "Now for you. Go have some fun. This World is highly populated, so go get the Hearts."

"Come with me now-" started Akainu. Unicron got a face of disbelief as the Heartless disappeared.

"No..." Unicron said with wide eyes. He looked towards the west. "How can she be alive?"

"Listen to me!" yelled Akainu. "I am the Fleet Admiral of the Marines. I am the most powerful Marine in the World, and either you give yourself over or you will be killed on the spot."

"I'm sorry, I know you're speaking, I see your lips moving, but I can't understand what you're saying because I don't speak little bitch." Unicron said, looking right at Akainu. "Do you really think you can kill me? Your magma-based abilities won't even be able to singe my eyebrows. Now, if you excuse me, I have an old friend to see."

Unicron floated in the air and started fly away when he was hit with several fist shaped magma blasts. Unicron stopped moving, not even looking back. The few Heartless that remained became greatly agitated and attack with a fearsome ferocity. Akainu and Kizaru burned and shot the Heartless using their most widespread attacks.

"I really don't have time for this." Unicron said. With a snap of his fingers, Unicron made Kizaru explode in Darkness. As his Heart appeared a Heartless grabbed it and had it disappear in Darkness.

"Borsalino!" yelled Akainu. He ran as fast as he could and jumped in the air, Sea Stone Cuffs in hand. He clamped one of the cuffs around Unicron's wrist. Unicron noticed him and back handed him.

"Seriously?" Unicron asked. The cuffs took on a liquid form and swirled in his hand, transmuting into a spike. With a flick of the wrist he threw the spike into Akainu's shoulder.

"Argh!" Akainu yelled. He went to pull it out, but Unicron telekinetically forced it deeper.

"Now that you can't do anything, I'll be leaving." Unicron said.

He turned to leave, but Akainu grabbed a rock and threw it at Unicron's head in desperation. Unicron grabbed the rock without turning around. Akainu blinked and Unicron disappeared. Akainu looked around, not seeing Unicron at all, nor could he sense him using Kenbonshoku Haki. A loud, disgustingly wet sound was heard and Akainu was in immense pain. He looked down and saw that a clawed hand had burst from his chest, with a pink crystal Heart in its grasp.

"Don't… piss… me… off." Unicron said as he threw Akainu off his arm. As Akainu fell his body dissipated into crystal dust. Before his body completely changed Unicron crushed the Heart, destroying Akainu permanently. "That's better."

Unicron looked to the west again. Darkness swirled around him and Unicron disappeared. As Unicron left, the Heartless started to spread across the World, stealing the Hearts of Men for their master.

On the other side of the World, Unicron appeared on a tropical island in a twister of Darkness and black feathers. He landed on the beach, the presence of his old friend getting stronger as he got closer. He walked towards the center of the island, through the dense forest. Not long after he arrived, Unicron entered a simple village. The huts were made of mud and straw. They were intricately designed, even having windows. In the center of the village was a large hearth that was a blaze.

The natives varied. Some were pale skinned, some were dark skinned. All of them wore simple clothes, wearing primarily browns and whites. Men were talking and building tools and weapons. The women were sewing and cooking and the children were playing around. Several of the kids were wearing straw hats, which released a small feeling of happiness in Unicron's Heart. Quickly dismissing the feeling Unicron walked into the village. The villagers stared at Unicron with fear. The children stopped playing and the men grabbed their weapons and ran at Unicron.

"Let me pass." Unicron said impatiently.

"We know what you are." said a warrior.

"Good for you." Unicron said, giving a mock applause. "I need to see her. So, to give you some company, here's some Heartless."

The villagers were attacked by the Heartless. Darkballs, Shadows, Gigas-Shadows, Mega-Shadows, and Invisibles were taking the Hearts of men, women and children. There were no survivors. Unicron calmly walked pass the carnage and head straight for a cave. The cave was guarded by two very large men. These men had their bodies painted and wore masks representing different animals.

"What's going on?" asked the guard on the left.

"Oh, nothing much." Unicron said. He burned them alive with black fire. "Just genocide."

Unicron entered the cave and descended deeper and deeper. The deeper he went the stronger the presence of his old friend got. He could feel her Light fight against his Darkness. As he walked deeper into the cave he saw the writings of the Old World carved into the walls.

"Etro's Script…So you are alive." Unicron said. "Well, that's not going to last much longer."

Unicron saw a blinding light at the end of the cave. This Light felt warm and loving, a perfect opposition to his own cold and evil Darkness. Emerging out of the cave, Unicron entered a large chamber. There was a hole in the ceiling that looked like rock was melted through. But the most amazing thing was the creature in in the center of the chamber. It was a giant moth, with large wings colored with red, orange, yellow, and red. Its body is primarily snow white with six yellow claws for feet. The eyes were large and blue. Unicron instantly knew who this was.

"So you were given a giant insect as your physical form." said Unicron with his arms crossed. "Creation was very kind to you, giving you another chance at life. If I remember correctly, you always did enjoy butterflies. Right, Serah?"

"Chirp!" Serah said.3

"Sorry, you need to speak up Serah!" Unicron said.

"Chirp." said Serah.

"Wait, I had a cult? Cool." Unicron said.

"Chirp!" Serah screeched.

"Oh, you're not still mad about that are you?" asked Unicron. "That happened a long time ago. And if I remember right… I gave you a painless death. I could have easily let the Heartless have their way with you."

"Chirp!" Serah screamed.

"Mind your tone." said Unicron calmly. "Just because you were my teacher, doesn't mean you can talk to me like that."

"Chirp!" Serah said.

"What did you just call me?!" Unicron asked.

"Chirp!" yelled Serah.

"What would your sister say if she was here, Serah?" asked Unicron. "Or better yet, you're fiancé?"

"Chirp!" screamed Serah.

"Oh, you know about that, don't you?" Unicron said, cringing a bit. "Guess you know about the Handmaidens as well?"

"Chirp!" Serah said. She was really pissed.

"Well, this reunion was really nice Serah." Unicron said as he clapped. He popped his neck and created two spheres of dark energy in his hands. "But you're more of a nuisance now, especially since you are guarding this World's Keyhole. Sorry I have to kill you again, Serah. No hard feelings right?"

Unicron blasted the energy at Serah. He planned on the attack to instantly destroy Serah, but she had other plans. Before Unicron's attack hit her, a clear barrier formed and took the full force of the attack, sending black ripples across the barrier. Unicron smiled at his old friend.

"Serah, don't you remember?" asked Unicron. "I'm stubborn and I love a challenge."

Unicron was relentless. He used every form of attack her knew. He used fire magic and blizzard magic and thunder magic and many other spells. He threw Darkness in waves and blasted it as lasers. Serah was primarily on the defensive. Her offensive abilities in her insect form consisted of creating balls of Light that floated around and randomly released lasers. Unicron dodged the lasers easily and attacked the balls of Light easily. The two ancient beings repeated this for several minutes until they were interrupted.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled two small women riding on a small butterfly. These two girls were about six inches tall. One of them wore robes made out of orange and red material with her hair down while the other one had blue and white robes with her hair up. "Get away from Mothra!"

"Mothra?" Unicron asked. "Serah, old friend, you've been playing goddess, haven't you?"

"Wait…" said the one wearing blue. In the back of Unicron's mind, he knew her name to be Lora, which meant that the one wearing red was Moll. Unicron found it disturbing that he knew their names. "Caeruleus, is that you?"

"Akainu confused me for that boy as well." Unicron said in an annoyed tone. "I guess he had my face when he lived. Expected, since he was a piece of my Heart."

"You killed him." said Moll. "We had a vision of this not long ago."

"Of course I killed him." Unicron said. "He was a piece of me and needed to return. All he was to any of you was a diluted version of me…well, the me from before I obtained my powers."

"Even if you have Caeruleus's face, we will not let you hurt Mothra." said the two small women.

"Please." Unicron said as he rolled his eyes. He flicked his hands and sent the two women falling to the ground. "Black Star Buster."

Unicron cupped his hands over the Key to Creation and created a black star. He removed his hands and the star went floating to Serah… or Mothra as she is apparently known in this World. The star hit the barrier and a huge concussive force exploded around the chamber. After the attack Unicron noticed that there were small cracks in it that were quickly repaired.

"Hm." Unicron smiled. "Deprotect. Deshell. Imperil."

Three spheres of energy formed around Unicron. One was light green, one was dark green, and the last was dark blue. The orbs slammed into Serah's shield, which caused the barrier to slightly glow in the three different colors. Unicron then attacked with darker variants of the Sailor Senshi attacks. He used Flame Sniper, Oak Evolution, and Dead Scream. The barrier cracked a lot easier. With a punch Unicron broke the barrier.

"Good bye Serah." Unicron said. He even had a tear rolling down his face. Gathering Darkness in his hands, Unicron charged a beam of energy. "Destiny Dest-!"

Unicron's attack was interrupted. He wasn't able to get the name of his attack out. An extremely fast black foot wearing a brown sandal with steam coming out of it slammed into Unicron's face, right on the nose. The force of the kick, and the sheer shock of it happening, sent Unicron flying into a wall.

"Luffy!" cried the Moll and Lora.

The boy who kicked Unicron was nineteen years old. He was wearing an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons, which revealed the large X-shaped burn scar on his torso. In place of a belt was a yellow sash tied around his waist, and he was wearing short trousers with a white edging. He was muscular, with a thick neck, pronounced deltoids, and his chest also having definition. On a string that tied around his neck was a straw hat. His name is 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy.

"Are you two alright?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy, please leave." said Lora. "It's too dangerous."

"I don't care." Luffy said. "I will not let anybody hurt my friends."

"Luffy!" cried out eight other voices.

From the tunnel came eight other people. One was a man with short green hair and a scar along his left eye. He also had a thick neck and is highly muscular. He was wearing a long, open dark-green coat, revealing a long scar across his chest. The coat was closed on his waist by a red sash, in which his three swords are now tucked at the waist. He had a black bandanna tied around his left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath, and he has a green haramaki that is visible under the coat. This was 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro.

The next person was a girl with long red hair and very large breasts. She had a very pronounced hourglass feature. On her left shoulder was a blue tattoo of a tangerine and a pinwheel. Her outfit consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans (that expose some of her hips), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. In her back pocket were three blue rods. Her name is 'Cat Burglar' Nami.

The third person was a man with a long nose. He had long, curly black hair that is tied back. He wore a pair of goggles around his and has some headphones over his ears on. He also has a little goatee along with a white sun cap. His pants were pair of rolled-up yellow with red suspenders, and a pair of boots. He had a red satchel and a blue and white striped wrist band on his left arm. He is known as 'King of Snipers' Usopp.

A man in a formal three piece black suit followed in after Nami. He had blonde hair with bangs long enough to cover his right eye. He also sports a dark goatee and stubble on his upper lip. His left eyebrow is curled to the right. His neck was thick. Through his suit one could tell he had a good amount of muscle tone. Under the suit is a yellow dress shirt and tie. His name is 'Black Leg' Sanji.

After him entered a human/animal hybrid named 'Cotton Candy Lover' Tony Tony Chopper. He looked like a youngest member of the group. He was wearing a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He was wearing this over a pink hat. He was also wearing a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, and an orange pair of shorts.

Another well-endowed woman ran into the cave. She had long black hair that flowed down her back. Her name is 'Devil Child' Nico Robin. She was wearing a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She also was wearing sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead.

The next person who came in was possibly the strangest man who ever existed. Going by the name 'Cyborg' Franky, he has blue hair in a buzz cut. He has two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck. His shoulders, torso, and arms are big and bulky, with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance. It appeared that he was wearing metal rigged suspenders. His elbows were large, light blue hinges and his shoulders were large red balls and socket joints with "BF-37" written on them. His forearms are large, light blue cubes, with a star tattoo being split by an edge. He wasn't wearing pants. Instead, he was wearing a speedo.

The last person was a living skeleton with a large black afro. His name is 'Humming Swordsman' Brooke. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, and a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design. Hooked to his boney elbow was a cane.

"Shobijin, what happened?" asked Robin. She knelt down and gathered the two little women in her hands while Chopper checked over their large moth that they rode upon.

"He's here." the Shobijin said at the same time. "The time has come…"

"What time?" asked Sanji.

"And who is that?" asked Franky, pointing at the pile of rocks that covered Unicron.

"He is the thing we have always feared." said the Shobijin. "He is Unicron, the ultimate evil. He was the one who destroyed the Old World, and he has come to destroy the only living being from that time. He has come to kill Mothra."

"Ugh, why don't you just spoil the entire story?" Unicron asked. He pulled himself out of the rubble and brushed the dirt off. "What hit me?"

"I did." said Luffy. He readied himself for a fight. Unicron lifted his head, revealing his face to the entire pirate crew. They all gasped. Luffy let go of his stance and had tears form in his eyes. "Caeruleus?"

"No." Unicron said. He felt a twinge of pain in his Heart. Unicron clutched his chest. "Caeruleus is dead Luffy. All that made Caeruleus your friend is in here, in my Heart. Because, in the end, he was just a fragment of me. You will never see him again."

"What do you mean he was a piece of you?" asked Nami.

"That thing that kid had in him, the 'Dragon of Darkness', well it was a piece of my Heart. So were the Tiger of Space and the Phoenix of Time." Unicron explained. "They weren't supposed to be separated, but Serah here, the one you call Mothra, saw my Heart Fragment and sought to destroy it. Actually, I'm surprised she didn't destroy your precious Caeruleus the moment he entered her domain. Guess she saw something in him. But she was wrong… He fulfilled his destiny and reunited with his creator."

"Gumu Gumu no…" said Luffy as he walked to Unicron with a tightly clenched fist. His hand turned pink and started to steam. Then it turned black. He was looking down the entire time.

"What do you think you're doing?" Unicron asked. Luffy walked till he was right in Unicron's face. He was about an inch or two shorter than Unicron. He looked up and showed Unicron a look of intense anger.4

"Jet Bullet!" Luffy yelled. In a flash that was nearly impossible to see, he drew his blackened fist back and punched Unicron in the face. The force was significant enough to make Unicron take two steps back. Looking unfazed at first, his nose dribbled out a bit of blood. Taking notice, he touched his fingers to his upper lip and saw the blood.

"Alright then." Unicron said in monotone.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle!" Luffy said. He drew his arm back again and it started to wind itself. He took another step and through his punch forward. Unicron grabbed Luffy's arm and twisted it, bringing Luffy to his knees.

"Luffy!' yelled the crew members. Zoro and Sanji ran to help their captain.

"I remember you Luffy." Unicron said. "And you do seem more spirited than I recollect."

"Nigiri Maguma!" yelled Zorro who was above Unicron with two swords. He was going to use a simple downward strike.

"Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot!" cried out Sanji. His foot glowed with heat. He kicked towards the side of Unicron's head.

"Oh…you two are fast." said an amused Unicron. Tightening his grip on Luffy, Unicron swung him in Sanji. This caused Sanji to lose his aim and kick Zoro's stomach, causing it to burn and for Zoro to slice down on Sanji's chest. Zoro was able to withdraw his attack so that the blades didn't cut too deep. All three of them were tossed to the ground. "But I'm faster."

Unicron disappeared from sight and reappeared next to the Straw Hats. Making an angle with his arms, palms facing out, he rapidly turned. The Straw Hats were blown away by the attack. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji recovered and ran to Unicron. They used their fastest attacks, hoping that Unicron wouldn't be able to dodge.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" yelled Luffy. Luffy stood still, bent forward and moves his arms at a speed which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Unicron. He was easily matching Luffy's speed. With just his right pointing finger, he blocked each of Luffy's punches. Unicron then thrust his palm foreword and released a black shockwave that threw Luffy back.

"Poêle à Frire: Spectre!" Sanji yelled. He kicked repeatedly downward with his flaming leg, making it appear that there were hundreds of his legs. All of these legs came at Unicron at once. Unicron wasn't even afraid. He just grabbed Sanji's right leg and flipped him on to the ground. He then pushed it at the right angle and broke it. To do even more damage he kicked Sanji's left knee, breaking it too.

"Please Sanji." Unicron said. "I've trained under the greatest hand-to-hand fighter in the cosmos. What makes you think you have the chance to beat me?"

"He might not have a chance but I do!" yelled Zorro. "Ul-Tora Gari!"

He put his hand swords over his mouth blade and swung them forth with a forward descending slash with them. An aura of a tiger surrounded him and he brought his swords down. Unicron caught the swords in his hand and pushed Zoro back.

"Try again." Unicron said. He held his arms to his side.

"Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura…" Zoro started. Another aura surrounded him, giving him four more arms and two faces, and a sword in each. "Ichibugin!"

Zoro held the swords so the blades are pointing towards Unicron. He then leaped towards Unicron and powerfully slashed him with all nine of his swords at once. Unicron rolled his eyes and stuck out two fingers.

"Crystalocution- Cor." Unicron said. Zoro ended his attack in a position where all the swords are held in a way to make them look like they are fanning out. He was standing behind Unicron, who had his hands to his side.

"Zorro you did-" started Nami before Zoro coughed up blood and clenched his chest. His swords dropped and he fell to the ground.

"You need to try harder than that." Unicorn said while he turned around. "I have trained under the two greatest swordsmen in the Old World. You are nothing to me."

"Then why not use a sword?" coughed out Zoro.

"Because you are not worthy of me drawing my blade." Unicron said. Zorro started screaming in pain. Unicron walked towards Zoro with his arms behind his back. "What I did was strike the crystal point that's located in front of your Heart. If a crystal point is as damaged as yours is, death is bound to happen in the matter of minutes."

"He won't die!" yelled Usopp. He grabbed a small green ball from his pouch and shot it out of his slingshot. "Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!"

The green ball enlarged and sprouted into grass that takes the shape of a wolf. As the plant wolf came at Unicron, many feminine arms sprouted and pulled Zoro away to the other Straw Hats. The wolf came closer, it's nose a few meters away from Unicron.

"Fire." Unicron said.

The wolf ignited in flame, turning to ash. Unicron looked at the Straw Hats and saw that Chopper was trying his hardest to help Zoro. Unicron started walking towards them, causing Brooke to draw his sword and for Franky to unveil his rockets. Unicron chuckled as he walked.

"I have seen more intimidating piles of ooze in the Old World." Unicron said. "If your Monster Trio severely lost to me, do you really think you can do anything?"

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip!" yelled Luffy from behind.

His leg stretched out so fast that a slipstream was the only visible thing. Unicron back flipped over the attack. Luffy was carrying Sanji under his arm. Franky rushed over and took Sanji over to Chopper.

"Your fight is with me." Luffy said. "Leave my friends alone."

"Are you scared you're going to lose more of those who are precious to you?" Unicron asked. "Like Ace and Sabo? Hell, Caeruleus was the most powerful being in this World next to Serah before he died. All that power and he died anyways. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Shut up!" yelled Luffy. "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling!"

Luffy corked his mouth over his thumbs and blew. The air entered his body and enlarged his fists and forearms. His arms turned black as he drew them back. He then rapidly punched at Unicron. Unicron scowled out of annoyance. As every one of Luffy's blows came towards Unicron, the black winged angel blocked them with his palms. He jumped closer to Luffy with each of the rubber man's fast punches, all the while blocking the fists. As soon as he was next to Luffy, Unicron grabbed his face and slammed him to the ground.

"You're holding back Luffy." Unicron said. "Is it because your 'brother' Caeruleus happened to have the same face as me? Hm. Just to let you know, he suffered greatly long before he and I became one again. And he suffered the most as he was being absorbed."

"I said shut up!" cried Luffy before he took a deep breath. "Gomu Gomu no Fusen!"

His body inflated like a large balloon which caused Unicron to be pushed away. Luffy stood up then twisted around. He then let the air out and came flying at Unicron.

"Gomu Gomu no Storm!" Luffy yelled. As he spun he released a constant barrage of powerful punches.

"Enough!" Unicron yelled. Darkness poured out of his right hand, then condensed into energy. Unicron released the energy at Luffy and blasted him to the ground.

"Luffy!" everyone cried.

"Chirp!" screeched Serah.

"Shut up Serah." demanded Unicron as he appeared in front of Luffy. He grabbed Luffy by the throat and stabs his hand in Luffy's stomach. Blood began to pour out of the wound. Luffy was screaming in pain. "I'm not even gonna bother with removing your Heart."

"Unicron!" yelled the Shobijin.

"Wha-?" Unicron started.

Before he could finish an intense bright Light hit Unicron with so much force that he let go of Luffy and his hand was removed from Luffy's stomach. He was thrown back across the chamber and was screaming in pain. Unicron was surrounded by a white aura, which caused an intense burning sensation. The Shobijin were glowing with the same white energy that covered Unicron. As the Light faded from them they slumped down. Robin supported them again.

"Take us to Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji." the Shobijin said. "They need to be healed right now."

"Right." nodded Robin.

She walked over to Luffy while the others carried Zoro and Sanji. As Zoro and Sanji were carried over the Shobijin bathed Luffy in a white Light. The hole in his stomach healed, the blood flowing back into the wound. His breathing settled. Zoro and Sanji were carefully put on the ground and the Shobijin healed them as well.

"ARGH!" yelled Unicron.

"This might be our only chance." Robin said. "Let's get that thing…for Caeruleus."

"For Caeruleus." The rest of the Straw Hat crew said. They all ran near Unicron and used strong attacks.

"Weather Egg-" Nami said. She raised her Sorcery Climatact and it expelled a large egg shaped cloud. The cloud 'hatched', revealing a large thunder cloud over Unicron. She then pointed her Climatact at Unicron and caused a maelstrom of lightning to strike the weakened Unicron. "Thunder Breed Tempo!"

"Fire Bird Star!" yelled Usopp. He pulled back his slingshot and released a fire bird at Unicron. After the lightning and fire dissipated, Franky ran up behind Unicron.

"Franky Radical Beam!" screamed Franky. He made an oval shape gesture with both of his hands, and charged a light inside of it before shooting a powerful laser beam that caused a massive explosion around Unicron. Franky ran to the other side and regrouped with the others. As Unicron was tossed through the air Brooke ran up and jumped.

"Aubade Coup Droit!" Brooke yelled. With a thrust of his sword he made a highly compressed blast of air. Unicron noticed it and repelled the air with the force of his palm. The white aura that surrounded him brightened and caused him more pain.

"Mil Fluer-" said Robin with her arms crossed. A thousand arms sprouted near Unicron and over themselves, till they formed two large hands. The hands then shifted into very large legs, which slammed on Unicron. "Gigantesco Mano: Stomp!"

"ENOUGH!" Unicron screamed, sending out a pillar and shockwave of Darkness that eliminated Robin's attack and threw the Straw Hats away from him. He funneled the white aura into his hand and converted it to dark energy. All the Straw Hats and the Shobijin were together, which made what Unicron was going to do much easier. Using the dark energy in his hand, he blasted a beam of Darkness at the pirates and priestesses. Before the attack hit, a white Light flew towards Unicron's opponents and formed a white barrier. "Oh, so now you interfere with their battle, Serah!"

Unicron kept blasting the Straw Hats, waiting for the shield to be destroyed. In annoyance, he blasted at Serah. A white Light surrounded her and formed a barrier as well. Unicron looked at the Straw Hats and saw that their barrier was gone.

"I thought you could do better than that, Serah!" Unicron yelled through gritted teeth. "Putting all your efforts into a single shield!"

Unicron blasted at the Straw Hats again, and, yet again, they were protected by a white barrier. Unicron then quickly switched to blasting Serah. This process repeated itself to a point where Unicron was switching his target by the second. As he was blasting Serah again, the Straw Hats attacked him again. He dodged their attack with little effort. As he dodged he noticed that they were covered in a white Light.

"I'm tired of this!" Unicron yelled. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Magnet!"

A sphere of magnetic energy dragged the Straw Hats and the Shobijin together. They spun around until Unicron telekinetically slammed them to the ground.

"Gravity." Unicron said. A black sphere with energy flowing through it fell on the Straw Hats and started crushing them. Then Darkness and fire appeared in Unicron's hand. He mixed them together and tossed a sphere over the Straw Hats and Shobijin. The sphere looked demonic, with black molten fire pulsing around it. "Hellfire. Serah, I'm giving you this one chance. Drop your shield and let me kill you, or have these New World garbage die."

"Chirp." Serah said as she looked right at Unicron.

"Alright, fine." said Unicron. He let the sphere of black fire drop. As the sphere dropped Serah sent her barrier, in the form of a white stream, to protect the Straw Hats and Shobijin. "Kind hearted fool."

As the shield began to form around the Straw Hats, Unicron sent the flaming orb to Serah. He fired it off with such force that the sphere took on more of a beam appearance. The beam hit Serah, causing her to scream as she ignited in black flames. As the flames consumed her, Serah started to glow in a brilliant white Light. She them blew up into a pillar of Light. After the Light faded, there was nothing left, except a blue crystal in the shape of a tear. Unicron walked to the crystal and took it in his hands.

"I forgot what your Heart looked like Serah…" said Unicron. He then crushed the crystal in his hand, leaving only crystal dust. "But I can't have in my way."

The Straw Hat Pirates and the Shobijin just stared. They just witnessed the death of a goddess. The one who saved Caeruleus only a few weeks ago, was herself dead. Unicron's spell faded and they all stood up. Luffy was angry. He stood up and ran at Unicron again, who was observing a glowing white Keyhole that was imbedded in the wall.

"Hyah!" yelled Luffy. He stretched his arm back, it turning black and emitting steam. It then caught fire. "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!"

"Again?" asked Unicron tiredly. Luffy released his punch and Unicron slightly sidestepped to the left. This caused Luffy's attack to miss. Unicron quickly turned around and grabbed Luffy by the throat as he ran past. He squeezed tight, making it hard for Luffy to breath. "You are really starting to piss me off. Do you want to know what Caeruleus really thought about you, you little insect? He thought of you as an annoying, gluttonous child who is the single most idiotic brat he had ever known."

"I *cough* know…" Luffy choked out.

"What?" Unicron asked.

"Caeruleus told *cough, cough* me that eve-*cough* every day." Luffy said.

"Oh…well, time to die." said Unicron.

He squeezed Luffy's throat tighter and plunged his free hand in Luffy's chest and grabbed his Heart. He started to pull it out, and as it was almost revealed a brilliant, silver Light shined in the corner of his eye. The next thing Unicron knew was that the same silver Light sliced through his arms, at the elbows. Unicron was about to scream from the pain and the sheer shock of what happened, if it wasn't for the fact that the same Light blasted him across the chamber. The Light severally burned Unicron and visibly damaged his armor and wings. The force of the blast plowed Unicron through several meters of rock.

"Are you all right?" asked a friendly voice to Luffy. He offered Luffy his hand.

"Yea." Luffy said with a sore throat as he took the hand.

As he took the hand he saw that the person who just saved his life was a teenager with spiky caramel colored hair. His eyes were light blue and he was slightly tan. His hair and clothes seem to be flow in the wind, yet there wasn't any wind. Also, there are also two large sparkles of pure white light that move randomly around him with a white wisp following them.

He wore a hoodie that is colored silver, with black and grey pauldron-like additions to his sleeve. His undershirt is primarily black with a silver pattern where his stomach. His pants are colored silver with black near the bottom. On his pants was a white pattern of an eye in wind. Black straps crisscross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants feature grey pockets with a white cross over them. His gloves are colored white on the outside and black on the inside with a grey line running around them. He also was wearing large grey-black shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top and white straps holding them together with buckles here and there. Around his neck was a crown pendant.5

In his hand was a weird looking sword. Luffy swore he saw a sword like this before, but it hurt his head thinking about it. It looked part sword and part key. Luffy could see a sword, wrapped in ornate gold filigree. The teeth of the blade are a golden version of the crown charm the boy wore, and a token, attached to the blade by shimmering thread, is a gilded heart. It also bears one heart just above the guard and another just next to the crown making up the teeth of the blade.

"Sora!" yelled the Shobijin.

* * *

**1. Play 'Victory of the Daleks' at this point. Here's a link at Youtube: **** watch?v=Q-FabWDS9wE**

**2. His armored form is slightly inspired by Seraphimon from Digimon, but with my own twists.**

**3. Serah is Mothra in this story, so I'm making it so she speaks in the way Mothra talks. If you do not know what Mothra sounds like, go to Mothra Roar on Youtube. Here's a link: watch?v=wjR7agm4_Kc**

**4. I want it to be the look Luffy had when he punched the World Noble at the Human Auction House. Here's a video of that scene on Youtube, skip to 3:25 to see the look I'm talking about: watch?v=rB-2pNWspRo**

**5. This is Sora's Final Form, when he is at his most powerful.**


	9. Fall of a World

_Flash back text_

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Fall of the World**

"Curaga." Sora said. A giant orange-white flower appeared over Luffy's head with petals and a green light surrounded him. His wounds healed quickly.

"What was that?" Luffy asked.

"I healed your injuries." Sora said. He helped Luffy up and helped him over to the other Straw Hat pirates. "I thought I wasn't going to make it in time."

"Why are you out of the healing stasis Sora?" the Shobijin asked. "The corruption in your system can't have been purged by now."

"I'm not sure." Sora said. "I just felt that I needed to help. I heard you all fighting _him_, and knew I had to help."

"What did you do to Unicron?" Nami asked.

"I blasted him with Light." Sora said. "Honestly, I didn't know that it would work. I was just going by instinct."

"That was foolish." the Shobijin said. "You could have died."

"My friends died fighting that thing." Sora explained. "I have to defeat him."

"Are you saying you fought Unicron before?" asked Luffy.

"Yea, right when he was released from his prison." Sora said. He stared at the hole in the wall that Unicron was blasted into. "Me and my friends fought him, but he was too strong. We weren't even able to hurt him."

"And you nearly died." the Shobijin said.

"I was overconfident." Sora said. "But I couldn't give in like he wanted me too. I had to keep my promise to Caeruleus."

"WHAT!?" yelled Luffy.

"You knew Caeruleus?" Robin asked. Sora was quiet.

"Please, is he alive?" Luffy asked. "Is my brother still alive?"

"Caeruleus was your brother?" Sora asked in a guilty tone. "You're Luffy?"

"What do you mean 'was' his brother?" asked Usopp. "Do you mean what Unicron said was true? Caeruleus really is dead?"

"I'm sorry." Sora said. "I-I failed him. I couldn't save him."

"Sora, don't blame yourself." said the Shobijin. "Unicron was too powerful. There was no way for you to stop his release."

"I could have taken Caeruleus away from Unicron before it was too late." Sora said. "I could have brought him back here. To all of you."

"Sora is it?" asked Sanji. "Is there anything you know about Unicron that can help kill him?"

"I know nothing about him." said Sora. "And our only hope sacrificed herself by protecting all of you."

"Are you saying it's our fault?!" demanded Zoro.

"No I'm not." said Sora. "Serah was a kind person. She was always the kind of person to do stuff like this."

"You knew Mothra, I mean Serah, before?" Robin asked.

"No. I don't know why I said-" said Sora.

"Sora!" yelled the Shobijin. "Look!"

Sora and the Straw Hats looked in the direction where the Shobijin were pointing. It was the hole that Sora blasted Unicorn into. Darkness was flowing through the rubble. The rocks then began to roll away and Unicron crawled his way out. Darkness was covering his entire body, repairing his wounds.

"OW!" yelled Unicron as his physical being was restored. "What the HELL was that!?"

Unicron looked at the Straw Hats and the Shobijin. But he only saw one person: Sora. But he wasn't _seeing_ Sora. Unicron was seeing the one person that he never thought possible to see again. He was seeing a spiky white haired teen with tan skin and sea blue eyes. Unicron's Heart throbbed with grief, sadness and regret. He walked towards the one person he has left to care about. As he walked, his armor and wings faded in Darkness, leaving him in his robes.

"Impossible…that you're…after all these years…" Unicron cried out, his tears falling to the ground. He reached his arms forward towards Sora, confusing him for someone dear to him. "Angelus…"

"Unicron, it's been quite a while." said Sora sternly, not caring who this Angelus was. He readied his Ultima Weapon. "The name's Sora. Remember?!"

Unicron's visage of Sora shifted to the true brunette that he was. Unicron's tears fell faster, his Heart breaking out of disappointment. Looking down, Unicron scowled and breathed heavily through gritted teeth. His anger grew and grew. Darkness expelled out of his very being. His armor and wings reappeared. He looked back up at Sora, switching his scowl into a cruel smile.

"Oh, this was meant to be." Unicron said. "The circle of time is closing. You were there when I was released from my prison."

"And this time no one else is going to die!" yelled Sora. He rushed at Unicorn, Keyblade glowing in Light.

"Shadow Blades." Unicron said as he swiped his clawed hand at Sora. This created five small blades of Darkness that collided with Sora's Keyblade. The attacks fought against each other until the shadow blades pushed Sora back. Sora landed on his feet, and as the Straw Hats were about to help him fight, Unicron created a barrier to keep it between him and Sora. "Tell me Sora, how did you survive?"

"Why?" asked Sora.

"I like to learn from my mistakes." Unicron said. To show that he was going to wait, Unicron floated enough to lie back with his arms behind his head.

"I wanted to die." Sora said. "You took everything from me."

"Go on." Unicron said.

"It was after you tossed me like garbage." Sora said.

_ The black winged angel stabbed his Claw into Sora's chest again. He continued to pump Darkness into his Heart. The black veins spread all over Sora's body. Sora made noises like he was choking. Out of Sora's open wounds sprouted dark purple crystals. When he realized that Sora wasn't dying, Unicron removed his hand from Sora's Heart._

_"It's amazing that you're even alive Sora." said an amazed Unicron. He grabbed a hold of Sora's hair and dragged him to a Crack. "But you are dying. It might take a bit for you to just give into Death's sweet embrace, but in the end, you will die. I don't care where you'll end up, but you should be dead before you arrive. Good bye Sora."_

_ Unicron lifted Sora and tossed him into the Crack. Sora didn't even scream while was thrown. It was like he lost the will to live. Time and space compressed around him, contorting his very being. Not long after he was thrown into the Crack was Sora expelled into a grey realm._

"_Where am I?" Sora thought. _

_ He was too hurt to get any audible words out. The Darkness that Unicron pumped into him was eating away at his very being, corrupting and destroying his Light. The pain was unimaginable, like he was being skinned alive. His bones were being broken even now, and one of his lungs collapsed. The sight in his left eye turned black, making him blind._

"_I'm sorry." Sora thought to everyone he could. "I failed. Riku…Mickey…Goofy…Donald…I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I wasn't strong enough to save you. I failed you Kairi. I failed the entire universe. I deserve to die."_

_ That was when Sora began to let go. His life was fading, his Heart beating slower and quieter. The Darkness closed in around him and he felt colder. As the last remnant of life was ebbing away, a small warm Light shined within and around Sora. It felt like the voice Sora always hears in his Awakening Station, but it wasn't it._

_ The Light encompassed him and took him to a cave covered in large strands of multi-colored silk. Sora painfully stood up and slid his feet across the cave. The Light seemed to be fighting back the Darkness that was killing Sora. It didn't take long for Sora to come across a giant cocoon. He stared at it in awe and felt comforting warmth coming from it. But as he stared at the cocoon the corruption within his body caused him to fall to his knees and cough up black blood._

"_Oh my!" said a small womanly voice. Sora turned around and saw two small women riding on a large moth. One woman was wearing robes made out of orange and red material with her hair down while the other one had blue and white robes with her hair up. They looked like priestesses. "Are you okay?"_

"_No." said Sora with tears. "I'm not. I- I think I'm dying."_

_ The two girls crossed their hands and bathed Sora in a golden light. The pain only slightly subsided. The two women had their moth fly to the ground and they stepped off. They knelt by Sora's face and touched his cheek. They wiped away one of his tears and looked sorrowful. Sora's body began to expel a black aura._

"_We're sorry." said the woman wearing red. "We can't heal you. Whatever is corrupting your Heart is something that we cannot purify. It is far too strong."_

"_Moll, look at this." said the one wearing blue. Her hand was grabbing a hold of the Darkness Sora was expelling._

"_Is that what I think it is Lora?" asked Moll. "Is that Caeruleus's Darkness?"_

"_Yes, but it's much more powerful and filled with evil." said Lora. "And it feels as old as Mothra's Light."_

"_Caeruleus…" Sora said. "I met Caeruleus before Unicron took him and absorbed him."_

"_Then the vision is happening right now." said Moll. "We were afraid so. We felt Caeruleus's battle with his family from here. That was three days ago."_

"_But if Unicron is free, then we should have felt his presence." Lora said. "A power such as his can't hide itself…unless you came from the future."_

"_The Crack." Sora said. He sat up, barely able to support himself. He pointed over to where he emerged and the two girls looked at it. "It must have been a portal in time."_

"_This was caused by Caeruleus." said Moll. "It must have been when he obtained the powers of the Phoenix and Tiger using the Dacras."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Sora._

"_The Cracks are two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together." explained Lora. "Caeruleus wasn't in control of his abilities. He may be the cause of Unicron's release."_

"_Don't say that!" yelled Sora. As he yelled he coughed up black blood again. He wiped his mouth. "It's my fault. I should have taken Caeruleus away from Unicron as soon as I had the chance. And now I'll die knowing that I failed to save Caeruleus, failed to save my friends. I'm not fit to be a Keyblade Master."_

_ Sora tossed his Keyblade away from him, not being able to stand the guilt it brought him. The two women nodded their heads in sadness. Sora closed his eyes and his Heart slowed down again, but there was little pain due to the Light the priestesses shined on him. As he began to let go again into Death's embrace Sora felt another Light shine on him. _

_ Opening his eyes, he saw that the giant cocoon was glowing with the same golden Light the priestesses used. The priestesses looked towards it themselves and looked like they were having a conversation with it. The golden glow of the cocoon dimmed slightly as the two girls turned their attention back to Sora._

"_Are you able to stand?" they asked at the same time._

"_What?" Sora asked._

"_Are you able to stand?" they asked again. "If you can, follow us."_

_ They walked back onto their large moth and it floated in the air. After they stared into Sora's eyes, they slowly flew to an empty chamber. Sora sat there for a moment, trying to comprehend what was going on. As his natural curiosity took over, he stood up. When he took his first step he fell on his face. He reached for his Keyblade and used it as support. He made it to the chamber without falling over again._

_ The chamber was much smaller than the one that housed the cocoon. There were a couple of holes in it. Most of them let in fresh air and sunlight. The largest hole let Sora see the cocoon. He walked over to the two priestesses, who were staring at the cocoon._

"_What's going on?" Sora asked._

"_Mothra, our goddess, tells us that you have one of the most powerful and brightest Light she has ever encountered within you." They said at the same time. "She believes you will be the key to saving reality itself."_

"_How is that possible?" asked Sora. "I can't even hurt Unicron."_

"_You need to find your Light if you want to be able to fight Unicron." They said. "So you are to be put in a meditative state while Mothra's Light purifies the corruption. But only if you want to honor your friends sacrifices."_

"_I'll do it." Sora said immediately._

"_Very well. Lay here." They said, indicating spot on the wall that had a view of the cocoon. Sora walked over there and sat down, leaning against the wall. They started to sing a song that made Sora feel the Light within him shine brighter.__1_

"_Na intidihan mo ba_

_Mairoun doan maganda baron_

_Punta ka lang dito_

_Ka lang dito_

_Harika, at marupo_

_Harika, at marupo_

_rururu..."_

_ As the priestesses sang, they glowed with Light. The cocoon glowed in gold Light and from it came strands of multicolored silk. The silk floated to Sora and surrounded him. Soon Sora was in a cocoon himself. It was comforting, like a warm blanket and a soft pillow. It made him feel safe and tired. As his eyes closed, he heard the priestesses say something._

"_It will take time for the corruption to be completely purged from you." They said. "Even we don't know when you'll awaken. But know that you will be protected."_

"_Great." thought Sora. His mind started drifting as he grew more and more tired. "I'm… being put…to….sleep aga-"_

_ Sora fell asleep without finishing his thought. The Shobijin watched him through the cocoon. They decided that it would be more beneficial to do the rest of their duties while Sora was being purified. They flew out of the chamber and were surprised to see the Straw Hats entering Mothra's chamber. Two of them were pulling stretchers that held two teenage boys on them._

_"Everyone!" they said in unison. "We're happy to see you again, but we wish it was due to better circumstances."_

"Well Sora," started Unicron, "I guess I have to kill you the old fashioned way."

Darkness covered Unicron's hands and formed claws of Darkness. He vanished from Sora's sight. Sora looked around, Keyblade ready. On reflex, Sora was able to block Unicron's jab as soon as he appeared. Unicron rapidly jabbed at Sora, his attack faster than the eye can see. Unlike Luffy's fastest attacks, Unicron never left behind a slipstream.

"Black Palm!" yelled Unicron as he pulled his arms back and thrust his open palms at Sora. Compressed air shot at Sora and slammed him away. "Black Flame Twister!"

Black fire swirled around Unicron and shot at Sora. The Keyblade Master put up a barrier that survived the attack. Lowering the shield, Sora used Icicle Splitter. He shot out a large chunk of ice and smashed through it, sending ice shards flying at Unicron while Sora himself dove at the angle.

"Pathetic." Unicron said. Black fire erupted from his hands and formed a bow and arrow. "Flame Sniper!"

When he fired it the ice melted. Sora swatted the arrow away and swiped at Unicron. Unicron dodged the attack and chopped at Sora's neck. While Sora was still in the air Unicron grabbed him by his clothed and spun him around. Then he slammed Sora into the ground head first. As Sora lied on the ground, Unicron kicked him to the other side of the room.

"Hang on!" yelled Luffy as he caught Sora.

"Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Mano-Hold!" yelled Robin. Eighty hands sprouted around Unicron, and then they combined into four large hands that grabbed Unicron by the arms and legs.

"Oh that's right." Unicron said. "Umbra Defluxiones!"

Black electricity crackled around Unicron. The electricity then flowed out of him and entered the arms that Robin made. Robin felt the pain of the electricity and screamed, causing the large arms to dissipate in petals. Unicron brushed himself. Sora pushed his way out of Luffy's arms and sprinted towards Unicron again. Unicron took notice and merely lifted his hand. This caused a pillar of stone to slam Sora to the ceiling. As Sora rode the pillar, Unicron created another to smash Sora flat, but at the last second the Keyblade Master created a barrier.

"Brain Point- Scope." said Chopper. He put his two hooves together in a 'V' formation, and stared through the hole.

"Isn't that cute?" Unicron said mockingly. He pointed at Chopper with two fingers. "Fog."

A small fog appeared around Chopper's face and forcibly entered his eyes. He screamed and tried to rub it out of his eyes, but he was blinded and unable to do any attacks. Usopp helped his friend by attacking Unicron.

"Tenryu Boshi!" Usopp cried. He fired a pellet from his Kuro Kabuto slingshot; the pellet exploded and in a large burst of lightning took the form of a dragon.

Unicron smiled at Usopp's pathetic attempt. Raising his hand he let the lightning dragon collide with his hand. The electricity surged around his palm. Unicron then condensed the lightning and formed a spear.

"Lightning Spear!" Unicron said. He tossed it at Usopp who was kicked out of the way by Sanji. "Didn't I break your legs?"

"Hell's Memories!" Sanji yelled. His entire body ignited in flame and he jumped in the air. Sanji then dove straight at Unicron with his right leg facing him.

"Blizzard." Unicron calmly said.

He waved his hand around and shot out ice energy. Sanji began to freeze at the moment of contact. He fell to the ground, only to be caught by Zoro. Unicron noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sora was starting to break his way out of his confinement between the stone pillars, so he opened them up for a second and slammed them back down with greater force and made the pillars spin.

"Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji!" yelled Zoro. The swordsman bent his body, and swung the three swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing at Unicron six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all.

Unicron however was much faster. He grabbed a hold of one of Zoro's swords and slammed the hilt in Zoro's face. As Unicron was about to execute one of the most powerful members of the Straw Hat Pirates, Sora burst from the pillars and swung his Keyblade. Unicron sensed Sora and in turn swung Zoro's sword and collided with the Keyblade.

"Hern!" grunted Sora. Unicron stood there emotionless.

"Black Blade Style-" Unicron said. The look of his eyes told Sora something powerful was about to happen. "Void Strike."

Both of Sora's cheeks started to bleed as small thin cuts appeared. A large black gash appeared across the ceiling. It spread through the island and stretched across the sea, stopping several miles away from Infant Island. Where the black gash appeared, the area cut completely destroyed anything in its reach.

"If I was using _my_ sword, that slash would have ripped this World in half." Unicron said after he pushed Sora back. "But not even you are skilled enough for me to use my sword."

"Then who do you consider 'skilled' enough?" Sora asked with a scowl.

"My friends." Unicron said with a shrug.

"You have friends?" asked Sora. "That's hard to believe."

"Believe it or not, it's true." Unicron said. He looked towards the pedestal Serah sat upon while in her reincarnation. "Serah was one of my best friends."

"If that was how you treat your best friend, I don't want to see what you do to your enemies." Nami said.

"No, you really don't." Unicron said. He looked to Sora than to the sword in his hand. Tossing the blade in Zoro's direction, Unicron walked to the Keyhole.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Sora. He activated Bladecharge and ran at Unicron.

"Magnet." Unicron said without even looking back. Sora was drawn into the sphere of magnetic energy, as were the Straw Hats. "It was interesting seeing you alive, but you bore me. A few good hits got my attention for a little bit, but I'm not going to give you that chance again. Destiny Destroyer!"

Unicron focused Darkness in his hands and formed a black sphere of dark energy. He fired the energy, with full intent to kill Sora and the Straw Hats. As the intense blast came closer, Sora stabbed his Keyblade in the ground and created a white barrier that encompassed all him and the Straw Hats. The attack collided with the barrier and fought against it. Sora's shield was barely able to hold off the attack. By the time Unicron's attack ended, Sora's shield was falling apart and covered in cracks.

"I'm impressed." Unicron said. "Your power has grown immensely since we last fought Sora. But that's not going to help you."

Unicron snapped his fingers and created barrier himself, separating him from Sora and the Straw Hats. He stood in front of the Keyhole and raised his hand. The ancient language known as Etro's Script wrapped around his hand as Darkness billowed from it. He heard banging, so he turned and saw that Sora was beating the barrier with his Keyblade. The Straw Hats were helping Sora as much as they could. The Shobijin were nowhere to be found, but Unicron couldn't be bothered to worry about them.

Unicron could feel a piece of home staring into the Keyhole. He ignored the feeling as he stuck his hand into the Keyhole. He expelled Darkness into it, sending it straight to the Heart of the World. When he removed his hand, the Keyhole began to turn black. The entire World began to shake. Darkness started to erupt from the Keyhole and appeared in many places across the World, eating away at its very foundations.

"What have you done?!" screamed Sora.

"I am taking the Heart of this insignificant World." Unicron said.

Sora began to beat his Keyblade harder against the barrier. Soon he jumped back and shot out a thin beam of Light out of the tip of his Keyblade. The point where the beam hit the barrier grew till the barrier broke apart. Sora then rushed Unicron again. When he swung the Ultima Weapon Unicron caught it with ease.

"Hmm." Unicron said. "Well, I guess I have time to kill."

As he held onto the Keyblade smoke appeared around his right hand. Gritting his teeth, Unicron pushed Sora back. He looked at his hand and saw that it was slightly burned. The Darkness healed him in the matter of moments.

"Both you and your Keyblade have received a massive infusion of Light." Unicron said in awed annoyance. "It has to be Serah's. Her Light is the only thing that could have purified you."

Unicron looked at Sora and gave him a 'come at me' signal. Sora charged at Unicron and sliced with a speed that surprised even himself. Unicron maneuvered out the way of each swipe. Sora then jumped back and thrust his Keyblade. Unicron stepped out of the way and kicked the Keyblade out of Sora's hand. Before Sora could summon it back, Unicron grabbed his wrist and punched him in the stomach. The punch was so strong that Sora coughed up blood.

"Firaga!" yelled Sora while Unicron was still close. A large ball of flame hit Unicron and made him let go of Sora. When the Keyblade returned to his hand, Sora raised it above his head. "Faith!"

Sora unleashed a colonnade of light that slammed into Unicron. Unicron took the Light magic attack with a grunt, even as it was plowing him into the ground. Once the attack ended, stood up and popped his neck. Darkness billowed from as he drew his arms back. Sora made the mistake of blinking because when he did Unicron appeared right in front of him.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Unicron yelled. After a wild dance of blows, Unicron launched Sora into the air by kicking him in the jaw. He then held his limbs fixed as he droves Sora back into the ground headfirst, making a crater. Unicron flew out of the crater, arms crossed. "Now, STAY DOWN!"

Creating a sphere of Dark energy, Unicron blasted Sora three times with powerful bursts of power. The Straw Hats rushed over to Sora. Unicron ignored them as he looked around. The entire chamber was being eaten away by Darkness. There was a massive storm occurring. In the distance Unicron saw glow of the Hearts of Men flying into the sky, only for themselves to be swallowed by the Darkness.

"Unicron!" yelled Luffy. He had that angry look on him again. He ran at full speed towards Unicron, his arm already ignited for his Red Hawk technique. Unicron simply summoned a strong wind to throw him back.

"One good blast should finish you off." Unicron said. Darkness flowed into his hand, giving it a black, smoke-like aura. As soon as he finished charging up the attack, he let it go. Darkness blasted at the group of would-be heroes. It would have obliterated them, if it wasn't for the Shobijin.

"NO!" they yelled.

Atop their large moth, they flew right in that path of Unicron's attack. They created a barrier of white Light that surrounded them and the heroes. But the barrier was quickly dimming and beginning to crack. The Shobijin looked like they were in pain. They looked at Sora, that to each Straw Hat individually, and then back to Sora.

"You will find him again." They said to the Straw Hats, then they addressed Sora. "You'll know what to do."

"Wha-?" Sora said.

But as he asked, the Shobijin screamed in pain and exploded in Light. The Light was intensely bright, but Sora felt something warm touch his chest and emanate from his Keyblade. The barrier blew outwards, sending glass-like shards hurtling towards Unicron. Unicron himself created a black circle in front of him which blocked the shards. When the Light faded, there was nothing left of the Shobijin.

"They sacrificed themselves to save you." an amazed Unicron said. "Pity that it doesn't matter."

Unicron was right, because at that moment the ground started to shake violently and crack apart. Darkness was eating away more and more of the World. Even the Hearts of Men were gone, all absorbed by the Darkness.

"Good luck with your last moments." Unicron said with a smile. "I doubt any of you can survive a dying World."

Unicron laughed after he said this. He flew into the air and wrapped his wings around himself and spun. He disappeared in Darkness, leaving Sora and the Straw Hat Pirates to die.

* * *

**1. Play Sacred Springs at this point. Here's a link to Youtube where you can find the song :** ** watch?v=7xN6RniCTgg**


End file.
